Heartbreak Symphony
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Aoi and Akira were siblings who deeply cared and loved each other until Akira does something forbidden with Aoi one Friday night, damaging their intense brother/sister bond. Rated M for Underage and first chapter incest. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of thing, then I advise you to leave. This story will eventually evolve into Angelmakershipping.
1. Chapter 1-Aoi, be my baby

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 1-Aoi, Be my baby

 **Sayuri Lapis: I have this posted on Archive of Our Own under Duel Lemon, but I decided to post it on here. I am loving both of these characters a lot since Aoi seems to be very depressed a lot and Akira seems to care greatly for her. I really wouldn't consider this a romance but there will be some Yusaku/Aoi. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**

"Aoi, you're going to be late for school!" Akira called, sipping coffee from a Café Nagi mug.

"I'm coming onii-sama!" Aoi pouted and adjusted her tie on her school uniform. She then ran out of the room, closing the door behind her and quickly ran down the stairs. The brunette entered the kitchen and sat in her seat. What she saw right in front of her was a bowl filled with oatmeal and raisins. Her brother was somewhat a health freak so it was quite expected of him to put something like this on the table for breakfast. Aoi took out her phone and checked the time. it was 7:25, half an hour before school began. Plenty of time to eat breakfast without any rush. She looked up from her phone and saw her brother reading the newspaper, specifically reading the front article.

The front article seemed to be about the latest innovation from SOL Technologies, an online virtual reality space known as LINK VRAINS, was opening to the public today to try out. Akira worked at SOL Technologies as the boss and he was involved in the development of LINK VRAINS. Aoi wondered if he would let her try it out today, since she was his younger sister after all. But recently, Akira had been acting strange, very strange. Whenever he looked at Aoi, he would quickly turn away and go to his room and stay in there for a long time. This lasted for a few weeks, but calling her down because she was late for school this morning broke the silence her brother had for her, which made her a little happy, since she loved her brother with all of her heart. "I'm off nii-sama!" Aoi stood. "The oatmeal was good."

"I'm glad you liked it Aoi." He glanced up from his newspaper, giving her a warm smile. The warm smile. The smile gave Aoi a flicker of hope. "I-I have to go!" She stammered, proceeding to the door. "I'll see you later after school!" She said as she put on her shoes. "Have a nice day at school." The household robot said as she was getting ready to leave. "I will." The brown haired girl told the robot. Aoi then ran out of the house as quickly as possible.

 _He smiled at me._ She thought positively. _Nii-sama smiled at me._ Aoi continued to run to school, beaming proudly about it like it was a giant accomplishment.

Back at the Zaizen household. Akira was still in the kitchen, holding his mug of coffee. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 7:40 and he had to get to SOL Technologies in 20 minutes to start the work day and if he didn't, he could put himself as well as his job in a huge jeopardy, and he didn't want that at all. He couldn't bear to imagine his little sister and himself living on the streets again, doing the dirty jobs of underground drug circles and associating with criminals just to earn 100000 yen so that they can support themselves. Akira shuddered at that thought and stood up from his chair. That wasn't the only thing that was humongously bothering him.

He was also conflicting with his growing feelings for his little sister, with loving her more than just a sibling. There was a ten-year difference between them and this wasn't right at all. Whenever he approached Aoi, he became hard and ran up to his room, masturbating while thinking of her on some nights and once he came, he felt incredibly disgusted and cried himself to sleep, even trying to avoid his little sister for a few weeks so that those immoral and sinful thoughts would shake off of him, but it did not work at all. It seemed that his feelings had deepened for her and he had thought of having sex with her as well during that time.

"Maybe work will get rid of these thoughts." He said to himself.

At Den City High School, Aoi was reading her English Study textbook while the rest of the students were chattering excitedly about LINK VRAINS opening to the public. Going to school sucked big time, because all you had to do was

"I can't wait to enter LINK VRAINS!" A chubby kid named Naoki exclaimed. "I'm going to be the number one duelist that everyone will admire!"

"Yeah right!" One student snickered, trying not to laugh.

"Dream on fatass!" Another student jeered.

As everyone was mocking him, Aoi looked up from her book and glanced at the bright blue sky outside the window. School was such a drag for her, she only went for the sake of an education. Most of her classmates were what she considered jerks and assholes. She had no friends, no boyfriend either, none of the things that a first year high school girl would dream of. Her mind then wandered to her brother. _Onii-san has been acting weird, he was never like that to me before._ She thought, thinking of his beautiful bluish hair and adorable purple eyes. She blushed again. _What am I thinking?_ She shook her head violently. _He's my brother! I can't love him like I would love a boy my age!_

She then looked at a boy with very unusual hair that made him stand out from the rest of the class. His name was Yusaku Fujiki. Like Aoi, he rarely interacted with the rest of the class. His preferred hobby was hacking computers, which Aoi thought was a little weird. "Yusaku." Aoi stood up and walked over to him. Maybe she should hold some interest in this guy, to get her mind off of her older brother.

Yusaku looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked her nonchalantly. "Um…." Aoi trailed off, unsure how to continue the conversation. The newspaper article about LINK VRAINS then came to her mind. "Are you excited for LINK VRAINS?" She asked.

"I don't know what that is, and I don't care." Yusaku answered, showing no emotion, even his voice sounded soulless.

Aoi then sighed. "You never interact with anyone do you?"

Yusaku ignored her question and put his head down on the table. Typical Yusaku. The brunette thought.

After Aoi went back to her desk, Yusaku sighed and snuck a quick glance at Aoi Zaizen. "You like that chick?" A voice spoke from his bag. Yusaku looked at his bag with a menacing glare. "Don't talk you idiot. This is a classroom. If you talk, then I'll be forced to rip you apart when we get back to Kusanagi's van." He warned.

"Sorry Sorry." The voice loudly said, obviously ignoring the warning that Yusaku gave him. "You sounded like you totally weren't into the conversation with her. What's her name?"

Before Yusaku could answer, the bell then rang, which made everyone cheer, as they were finally free from the prison known as "school".

"LINK VRAINS, here we come!" Naoki exclaimed, only to be trampled by his other pupil's feet. Aoi and Yusaku both proceeded to leave the classroom, walking around the unconscious kid. "Can someone offer an arm and a leg here?" Naoki weakly asked, clawing out a hand.

When they left the school, they both proceeded on to their own routes. Aoi walked over to SOL Technologies and waited outside by the lobby entrance. As she waited, she saw a busty lilac haired woman wearing a tight suit wearing opaque sunglasses and seemed to be drinking from a soda can. Aoi looked away, trying not to make any contact with her. _Just pretend she doesn't exist._ The brunette mentally told herself. Eventually, the older woman noticed Aoi and walked over to her. "Are you Akira Zaizen's little sister?" She asked, raising her sunglasses up, revealing purple colored irises.

"Yeah." The brunette answered. She was surprised that she knew who she was. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Bessho. I work at SOL Technologies with your brother. What's your name?" The woman now named Emma asked. "My name is Aoi." The brunette responded, already annoyed by Emma, but it wasn't the first time that she was asked this question.

So many people in Aoi's class asked if she was the little sister of Akira Zaizen, and she replied yes, thinking that they wanted to be friends with her, but it turned out that they wanted the latest Duel Disk Technology or a job recommendation, which Aoi flatly refused. It made her angry that they wanted to be friends with her for their own selfish purposes, rather than wanting to actually be friends with her.

"Well Aoi." The lilac haired woman chuckled. "I just want to let you know that I think your brother is a major hottie. Can you give this letter to him? I was going to give it to him at lunch break today, but I couldn't get the chance." She handed Aoi a white envelope sealed with a red colored heart sticker. "Thank you, I guess?" Aoi replied, somewhat confused.

"Be sure to give it to him! Bye!" She threw her now empty soda can in the trash, walking away. Aoi watched her walk away, her butt jiggled every time she made a step.

"Slutty cunt." Aoi mumbled under her breath and looked at the envelope. She could feel herself get enraged just by looking at it. The brunette opened it up and read it without second thoughts.

"Dear Akira-kun," Aoi read.

 _I have been wanting to say this to you for months now, but I didn't have the chance to say it._

 _I think I love you. I have had a crush on you for almost a year now and I want to let you know how I feel. I think you are one of the best employees at SOL Technologies because you are hygenic and you don't screw around in your free time, looking at porn magazines like the other employees at SOL do. You also look very beautiful and that makes me all hot and bothered. I can't take it anymore, I want you to hold me and please me. Fuck me in every hole possible. Please reply soon._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

Aoi just stared at the letter for a few moments, speechless. Her hands trembled with rage as she held the letter. "To hell with this letter!" She finally shouted, tearing the paper up to pieces. "Who does she think she is? Onii-sama belongs to me, and me only!" She shouted as she watched the pieces of the ripped-up letter flutter away in the wind. After yelling, she took a deep breath and sighed, regretting that she yelled it out loud. She wondered if anyone heard it.

"Aoi!" A familiar voice called out. Aoi turned around and saw her older brother Akira standing there in his work suit. "Did I take too long?" He asked worriedly. Aoi shook her head. All the anger that was inside her body from reading that letter evaporated as soon as she saw her brother. "No, you didn't take too long." She said and smiled at him. Before Akira could say anything, the brunette took his hand and clenched it tightly.

"Let's go home." She said to him.

"Yeah, let's go home together Aoi." The blue and teal haired man said in agreement and smiled down at her. "Nii-sama..." Aoi smiled at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time until the brunette turned around.

As they walked home, Emma watched them from the side wall until they were out of her sight.

"I saw what you did you little bitch." She said coldly, her eyes turning into a colorless gray. "You will pay."

As they were walking, the weather dropped a few degrees and Aoi started to shiver. She hugged her brother's arm tightly as the bitter cold bit her legs, draining the moisture out of them. _It's so cold_. She thought. The freezing weather was making it harder for her to walk properly.

Akira noticed that she was shivering so he took his work jacket off and wrapped it around Aoi's shoulders. "Ok now?" He asked her. Aoi looked up at her brother and nodded. The jacket didn't erase the bitter cold from her legs but at least it made her upper body warmer.

As soon as they arrived at their mansion, their robot greeted them like usual and began to prepare dinner for both of them.

"Remember to do your homework Aoi." Akira told her as the brown haired girl took her shoes and socks off. "I don't want to see unsatisfactory performance."

"I will." Aoi told her big brother and went upstairs. Akira smiled and went to the lounging room. For this time, he didn't have any mental naughty images of her.

As Aoi was doing her homework, her mind dozed off from her studies and she instead doodled hearts and swirls in the margins of her notebook. Before she knew it, she filled the whole page with her drawings and Akira's name scribed on there. She slammed the notebook shut and sighed.

Aoi looked up at the clock, she noticed that it was almost her bedtime. _Time to take a shower._ She thought.

"Onii-sama, I'm going to be in the shower for a little bit. Don't come in!" She called from the staircase.

"Alright!" Akira said. _A shower?_ he thought trying to remain calm. He tried to not imagine Aoi in her wet naked body, but temptation won over him. The thought of his sister gliding her fingers all over her body whilel rinsing made his body warm up. "Maybe I should watch some TV." He said to himself, grabbing the remote from the table. He put it on the news.

Aoi was already in the shower, scrubbing her body while humming a tune. As she scrubbed, her fingers approached her secret garden. She looked down, unsure on whenever she could go down there.

Suddenly, a certain memory came to Aoi's mind.

" _Onii-chan! Hurry up!" A little girl in brown pigtails called out, running throughout the beach. "Aoi, slow down! You know how bad of a runner I am!" He panted. "Aoi!"_

 _Aoi turned around and noticed that she was running into a large rock. She tripped and fell down hard._

" _AOI!" Akira shouted._

" _Onii-chan!" Aoi cried, sobbing hard. Akira finally caught up and knelt down to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, panicking._

" _No…I'm not ok! I think I broke something!" The brown-haired child cried, her face blotchy red. "Where does it hurt?" Akira asked._

" _My leg." Aoi blubbered and pointed to her sprained leg. Akira looked at her leg and picked it up. Nothing seemed wrong with it except Akira noticed a big bruise. "Your leg is badly bruised Aoi, let's go home." He told her, picking her up. "Onii-chan…" Aoi hugged him._

 _Little Akira then proceeded to pick his little sister up, holding her in his arms. He then gave her a soft, but brief kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, let's go home. I won't let you get hurt anymore, let alone be out of my sight." He said, holding her tightly._

"Nii-sama…" Aoi moaned, rubbing her clit gently. A strange, but wonderful feeling of pleasure was rising in her body. She could feel her body tingling with longing and her nipples growing rock hard.

"I'm growing into a bad girl. A very bad girl." She weakly huffed, massaging her left breast. Her clear liquid was starting to exit her body, streaming down her thighs. While she was masturbating, Akira was watching from the door, through a small crack. He gaped at her body. He knew that she was beautiful, but he didn't think that she was that gorgeous. To him, her body resembled Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. He felt something rip so he looked down and let out a small gasp. His penis became so hard that it ripped through its boxers and was trying to now rip through his sweatpants. I can't take it anymore! He thought and pulled his pants down, letting his erect cock bounce out freely.

"Aoi…" He groaned, rubbing his cock up and down in ecstasy. This was too much for him. He imagined her getting on top of him, with her lips all puckered up and a sultry sex kitten look.

Meanwhile, Aoi was still masturbating, although this time she was kneeling down, thrusting her finger in and out. "I'm cumming!" She cried out, taking her finger out and squirting. After she squirted, she sighed and sat down on the ground. The door then slammed shut, which made Aoi's body stiffen up.

"Who's there?" She asked, turning around. Her heart thumped loudly and the bathroom became cold, causing her to get goosebumps. She looked at the bathroom door, and saw it closed.

 _Could it be…?_ She thought when she realized who was at the door watching her shower. _I thought I told him to not come in while I shower!_ The brunette turned around and turned the wheel all the way to the left, turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body with a fluffy warm towel.

Aoi left the bathroom and walked into her room, holding her hairbrush in her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her emotionless expression. As she was brushing her hair, Akira walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Aoi turned around in surprise and her bathrobe fell off on cue, exposing her naked body to her older brother. Akira gaped at his little sister's naked body and approached her, not being able to hold himself back.

"Nii-sama…" She started, but her brother locked lips with her, kissing her passionately. Aoi pushed him away from her with all of her might. "What are you doing?" She angrily asked, glaring at him. Akira looked directly at her brown eyes and confessed. "Aoi…I love you." He told her, meaning it.

"Wh-What?" The brunette asked, a little stunned. "Are you sick or something nii-sama?"

"Aoi, all my life I loved you as a sibling, but recently, I started to love you as a girl. I see your beauty and kindness every day when you are around me, but shortly after, I realized that those feelings that I held for you are wrong. Very wrong." He explained. "So, I stopped talking to you and avoided you for a few weeks in hope that those sinful feelings would fade away, but they didn't. In fact, those few weeks made me love you even more. I'm sorry Aoi." He apologized, looking down in shame. "You can hate me all you want."

The brown-haired girl was speechless. "Nii-sama, I don't hate you at all." She told him, raising his head up. The blue and teal haired man looked at her face. "R-Really?" He nervously asked.

"I love you too." Aoi said, then taking her hands off and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be mad at you for watching me masturbate in the shower." She bent down to pick up her towel. "I could tell there was something with you for the last few weeks. I was so worried that you weren't talking to me. I thought you would hate me forever." She started crying as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Don't worry Aoi." Akira hushed her, hugging her tightly. The blue and teal haired man then wiped her tears away with his index finger. "How can I ever hate you? You are so precious to me." He then placed his lips on her again, this time, the kiss was far more deep and passionate than the previous one. His tongue twined with hers. Aoi didn't want this to end so soon so after the kiss, her hand slithered down to his crotch and she rubbed it gently.

"I..um…uh…" Akira mumbled quietly, trying to explain his actions to her. "Don't be so shy nii-sama, It's ok." She said and pulled his pant down. "It's so big!" Aoi exclaimed in awe.

"Shit." Akira cussed.

"It's ok. I'm fine with it." Aoi said, proceeding to put it into her mouth. Akira gulped and threw his head back as Aoi's tongue rolled around the tip. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked.

"Yes…Yes…." Akira grunted, shifting slightly. He placed his hand on his sister's hair and scrunched it tightly, enjoying every single moment.

"I'm going to c-cum…" The blue and teal haired man gritted his teeth and spilled his load all over his little sister. His white fluid landed on Aoi's face.

 _This is onii-chan's…._ She wiped some onto her finger and took a lick. "Yuck!" Aoi spat in disgust. "Too bitter."

"Aoi, semen is supposed to be bitter." Akira told her and picked her up. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as he was walking, holding her tightly. It reminded Aoi of the time she fell and bruised her leg and her older brother picked her up and carried her home.

Akira placed her on the bed and started taking his own clothes off, throwing them onto the floor in a messy pile. The brown-haired girl observed how muscular and sweaty he looked. He got onto the bed and spread her legs out, taking off the towel first.

"Onii-chan…I…I'sn't….I..It…" Aoi sputtered nervously, trying to say it was too soon, but not before Akira started to lick her clitoris, rolling his tongue around it in circles. "Ugh…" Aoi moaned, tugging on her bed sheets. She could feel the liquid exiting her body and landing on Akira's tongue. "Aoi, it's pink and very cute." He complimented her.

"Don't look directly at it!" The brunette placed her hand where her clit was. "It's way too embarrassing for you to look at!"

Akira was a little thrown back. "I'm your brother Aoi. I won't make fun of you for it." He hugged her tightly, his warm breath touching her shoulder. Aoi was touched by the intense love and affection that Akira had for her. "Are you dating anyone at school?" Akira then asked. Aoi shook her head eagerly. "Nope."

She looked at him at the face and licked his cheek, which made him blush a little bit. Aoi then sat up and began licking his nipples with her wet tongue. "How does this feel?" She asked, not feeling any shame. "I-It's great..." Akira groaned, growing hard again. He then pushed her back down and resumed eating her out. Each moment was deeper than the last and Aoi's breath hitched.

"I-I'm coming!" Aoi moaned and squirted. Akira looked up and smiled. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted.

"Look Aoi." Akira pointed to his cock. "It's already erect."

Aoi looked up and realized that her brother was right. It was erect. "Are you going to put it inside of me?" She asked him.

"Only if you want me to." Akira told her.

Aoi thought about it for a long moment. Something like this was no joke, but the excitement she had in her body was desperate to continue on."Sure." She finally said and lied down.

Akira locked hands with the brown-haired girl and stared into her eyes. "This might hurt a little, but you will be ok." He whispered. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." Aoi told him. Despite the overwhelming feeling of sexual excitement, she was nervous. She knew that she was crossing the point of no return.

If anyone found out what she and her brother did together, her older brother would be fired from his job at SOL Technologies and they would be kicked out of their mansion, living in the streets doing dirty work once again. Of course, it would affect Aoi negatively too. She could be kicked out from school and it would perhaps ruin her future and affect her chance of getting a job.

"Alright Aoi." Akira whispered, "Here goes."

His cock teased her entrance. "Yes, right there." Aoi moaned, licking her lips. Akira pushed his cock into her hymen, releasing a groan of sensation. Aoi didn't feel the same way, as her eyes widened and she screamed in pain.

"Aoi, it's alright." He soothed her, groping her breasts gently. "The pain will go away in a few minutes."

"Uh-huh…." Aoi painfully wept, hot tears streaming down her face. Akira noticed her pain so he kissed her tears away.

"Aoi, I love you." He said, thrusting his cock in and out of her. "I won't let any other man take you away from me!" The brunette loudly moaned in pleasure.

"Y-Yes, right there!" Aoi cried. "It feels so good!"

Akira figured the pain went away so he took his cock out of her. He wanted to try something else now. "Get on your hands." He ordered.

Aoi obeyed and got on all fours. Akira inserted his cock into her anus. _What is this? It feels like something is filling me up._ "Does it feel good Aoi?" The blue and teal haired man asked and thrusted in and out of her. Aoi nodded, "It feels so good! Give me more! More!"

"If it's more you want, then it's more you have!" Akira began to thrust more roughly, his eyes full of lust.

"Yes! Yes!" the brown-haired girl yelled, burying her head in the pillow. Akira smirked. "Good Girl."

Later, Aoi was riding on Akira, up and down on his cock. "I love your cock onii-chan!" She moaned. Akira watched her breasts bounce up and down and the sweat rolling down her body. He held her by her waist to keep her balance.

"Aoi, please." Akira huffed. "Be my baby!"

"I…will…" The brunette said and threw her head back. She was about to come.

Aoi then let out a yell of pleasure. Akira gritted his teeth and came inside of Aoi, spilling semen all over her womb. Aoi's irises rolled up and her tongue stuck out. She took herself off his cock and fell down on her brother, both sharing a passionate kiss in the dark.

Akira then hugged his sister tightly and smothered her hair lightly. "Good Night Aoi." He whispered in her ear. His little sister was already fast asleep in his arms, smiling from all the sex they had. Akira's eyelids fluttered shut and he too, fell asleep into the night.

This would only be the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2-Bitter Snow

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 2-Bitter Snow

 **Sayuri Lapis: So, I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this one, as it's tame and focuses on Aoi's depression a little. This chapter is also posted on Archive of Our Own, under the Duel Lemon story, known as Aoi, Again.**

 **Summary: A month has passed since Aoi and Akira had sex together. Akira has now coldly turned his back on his sister and ordered her to get out of his sight, which cut a wound deeply in Aoi's heart. in order to forget about her brother she once loved, she joins LINK VRAINS and quickly becomes a popular idol. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.**

Aoi stood on the sidewalk, holding her suitcase and wearing long pants and a bulky black jacket with black snow boots. It was late autumn-early winter and the harsh cold wind was biting at her face, causing it to go red at some spots. Aoi was originally staying at the orphanage but left due to the crowded and filthy conditions. She figured that living on the streets was better than living in the orphanage where the bathrooms couldn't be cleaned properly.

Aoi was looking at the ground, looking very sad. "Onii-chan, why?" Aoi whispered, unable to keep the sadness and anger inside of her. "Why do you hate me so much now?"

It was the morning after Aoi and Akira had a Friday night full of sex. The sunshine's rays went through the window, coloring the room a pastel yellow. In bed, the brunette was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, which did not last for long, as the alarm clock rang moments later, which told her she had to get up for the day.

Aoi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, naked in her own bed. The brown-haired girl looked around her surroundings and the first thing she noticed was that her brother was not in bed with her. His pile of clothes that were on the floor last night were gone too, only leaving a sad, empty spot. She looked at the clock, it was 2 hours before 8. Aoi stood up and went to get fresh clean clothes to wear. She picked out a white shirt with pink shorts out of her closet.

As Aoi was putting them on, she thought about last night's events and blushed. _Onii-chan was wonderful with me last night._ Aoi replayed the moments that Akira caressed her soft skin and became one with her, moaning loudly as if he was an animal.

After putting her clothes on, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she knew that something was wrong. The aura of the room felt gloomy, which made her uneasy. She found her brother drinking coffee out of his favorite Café Nagi cup. He was looking down at the table, not reading the daily newspaper like he usually did. The expression on his face looked like mix of guilt and anger.

"Good Morning." Aoi greeted, breaking the awkward silence that was between them. For a minute, Akira didn't respond.

"Onii-chan?" Aoi asked, a little concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered in a very icy voice.

"Why do you sound so angry?" The brunette asked. "Did something happen at work?"

"BE QUIET AOI!" Akira roared, banging his fist on the table. Aoi flinched in fear, shaking. Her brother never gotten this angry with her before. She sat down in her seat, unable to keep her fingers from trembling. Akira's features on his face were hard. It was a face Aoi hardly saw, only when he was yelling with his clients.

"Aoi, I want you to pack up all of your things and get out of my sight."

"Wh-What?" Aoi stammered, being sure she misheard it. Her heart started beating loudly in fear. She felt like her body was turning into Jello.

"You heard me. I want you to pack up and leave. I don't want to see you ever again." Akira repeated, glaring at her.

Aoi felt like someone had just shot her in the heart with a spear. "I-I don't understand. Don't tell me it's because of what we did last night!" Aoi exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "We both enjoyed doing it together!"

"Aoi…" Akira growled, trying to control his anger. "Do you realize what we did last night was wrong? What do you think is going to happen to us when they find out about what we did?"

"So what if what we did was wrong last night? I love you!" Aoi sobbed, putting her head down on the table. "Who cares about what other people think about us? You watched me shower last night and made the moves on me first!"

Akira took a deep breath and sighed. "It was wrong of me to act on my sins. Maybe last night, I loved you like you were my world, but I don't love you anymore. I realized that as I woke up this morning."

"Why do you want to abandon me? Have you forgotten how much you and I suffered 10 years ago on the streets? Do you want me to suffer again by being all alone with no house and someone to take care of me?" Aoi sobbed. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"There is an orphanage that will be more than happy to take you in." Akira told her. Aoi's heart stopped. It felt like her brother had just chucked a huge rock at her head. Her brother really didn't love her anymore. It was like last night had been just a dream.

Aoi stood up from the chair and stomped over to her brother. She unleashed a slap on the cheek on him really hard. "How could you…" She growled. "How could YOU! I'm your sister who has been with you your entire life and helped you out when times were rough and this is how you treat me now?"

Akira was speechless, not even bothering to apologize.

"If I'm not wanted, then I guess I can pack up right now." Aoi told him, stomping out of the kitchen without looking back.

As soon as the brunette was upstairs, Akira walked over to the kitchen sink and banged his fist on the wall really hard. "Ow." He looked at his fist and noticed a huge purple bruise.

Aoi opened her drawers and started stuffing everything in her suitcase, enraged. She wanted to hate him right now, but she couldn't. She just couldn't forget how much he was there for her when times were rough.

In a fit of anger, continued to stuff her suitcase, shoving all of her clothes in there without folding them properly. After she packed up, she ran down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to tell her brother goodbye.

She slammed the entrance door shut and looked down at the brick ground. Her teardrops plipped to the ground one by one like raindrops. Aoi walked out of the mansion and noticed the bright yellow brick building down at the corner. Walking to it, she noticed that it looked old and the paint was chipping off of the building. Aoi didn't care and walked right into the orphanage.

Aoi looked down at the ground and wanted to cry again, but she couldn't due to running out of tears. Even though it happened a month ago, it still felt like it occurred yesterday and it still made her heart hurt. The brunette then felt something cold fall on her head. She looked up and noticed tiny white snowflakes were falling from the sky.

The brown-haired girl sighed and looked down at the brick path. She wanted to go home right now and be in her brother's arms, pretending their argument that happened last month was a dream. _It's going to be alright Aoi._ He would whisper in her ear. _No one is going to hurt you._

She sighed and took out her brand-new duel disk. "Deck Set." She quietly said. "Into the VRAINS."

After logging onto LINK VRAINS, she hopped onto a random surfboard and began surfing throughout the network.

As she was surfing, she came up to a random stranger wearing a green suit and donning a pair of opaque sunglasses. "Hey babe!" He said, noticing her. "Wanna duel?"

"Sure!" Blue Angel answered, blowing him a kiss. She then looked up straight ahead.

"Hello everyone!" She cheerfully greeted. "Today, I, Blue Angel, will entertain you all by putting on a fantastic duel that will wow anyone!"

The crowd cheered wildly, hanging their signs and wearing their clothes showing their appreciation for Blue Angel.

"LOVE! BLUE ANGEL!" The crowd chanted and clapped with enthusiasm.

"SPEED DUEL, START!" Blue Angel and her opponent shouted in unison.

"I go first! Draw!" Blue Angel exclaimed and drew a card from her deck. "I activate the Field Spell: Trickstar Light Stage!" She said. "Trickstar Light Stage allows me to add one of my Trickstar monsters from my deck to my hand."

A card appeared out of thin air and Aoi took it. "I summon Trickstar Lilybell, which can attack you directly!"

The trickstar monster proceeded to directly attack her opponent, by only going through him. "Tch…" Her opponent kneeled down as his life points drained down from 4000 to 3200.

"Wow, Blue Angel has already done 800 points damage to her opponent! Will this duel end sooner than we think it will?" MC shouted into his microphone.

The crowd continued to cheer to show support for the blue haired idol.

"Akira-kun!" Emma Bessho sang as she sauntered over to his office. "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Akira Zaizen was typing up a monthly report on how well LINK VRAINS was doing financially. "No." He sternly said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"That's too bad." Emma cooed, holding the bag of lunch in her hand. "I got you your favorite. Spicy hot tuna rolls."

Akira sighed and powered his laptop off. "Fine. My break is about to begin any moment now."

Emma beamed proudly. _Lucky!_ She squealed in her head.

She then took his arm. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" She dragged him out of the office, leaving the other SOL Technologies Employees gaping.

"Man, Emma is so hot! I wish the other SOL bounty hunters were sexy as her!" A random male employee sighed.

"What is it that she sees in that guy? Such a waste for a pretty woman like her to be into someone boring like him." Another muttered in jealousy.

Emma dragged Akira out to the bridge and ordered him to sit down on the bench. "Here are your spicy tuna rolls." She opened the bag and took out a roll. "Say ahh…"

"I can eat the roll myself thank you." Akira grumbled and snatched the roll out of her hand.

"You've been bent out of shape for the last month." Emma said and looked out at the horizon. "Why is that?"

Akira bit out of the roll. "Nothing that concerns you."

Emma turned back to face Akira. "You have a little sister named Aoi right?" She asked. The teal haired man remained silent, chewing his roll. "Yeah I do. So what?" He answered in arrogance.

Emma remained unaffected by the arrogant reply that he gave her, so she continued talking.

"I haven't seen her in a while. She used to stand in front of the building and wait for you. What is she doing now?" Her facial expression shifted at the memory of her ripping up the letter that she gave her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Akira snapped, finishing the lunch that Emma gave him.

"Did something happen between you and your little sister?" She then asked.

Akira's body tensed and he closed his eyes. "No. Nothing happened between us. I just kicked her out of my house."

"And why?" The violet haired woman asked, curious as the Cheshire Cat. She hungry for more information.

"That is none of your business." Akira grumbled and threw the bag away. "I have to go back to the office. Thanks for the rolls by the way, they were delicious."

"You are welcome. I have to get going too." Emma said and stood up. She walked along side the teal haired man, her bottom sticking out as she made a single step.

"GAAAHHHH!" Blue Angel's opponent screamed in pain as his life points dropped down to 0.

"And the winner is Blue Angel!" MC shouted, and the audience went wild, shouting and crying out of joy.

Blue Angel hopped off the surfboard and looked up at the screen. She smiled and blew a kiss towards the screen. "Bye bye! See you next time!" She said and logged off.

After logging off LINK VRAINS, she looked around and realized she was back at the pole, wearing her jacket and her luggage was next to her. The happiness she had as Blue Angel earlier in LINK VRAINS evaporated and the old familiar feeling of sadness welled up into her throat.

She sat down on the cement block and hugged herself, as the temperature dropped. Snowflakes were falling from the sky and onto the ground.

"It's c-cold." She shivered.

Aoi yearned to go to her former house, to see the brother she loved dearly and hug him so hard. She wanted to see him. She needed him so badly.

"Hey, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

Aoi looked up and her mouth opened a little. "Fujiki-san?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." said. "What are you doing here out on the street with your luggage? Are you waiting for the bus?"

"No." Aoi quietly replied and shook her head. She then hung her head.

"Zaizen, are you ok?" Yusaku asked, a little worried.

Before Aoi could speak, a voice called out Yusaku's name.

"Yusaku!" A man wearing a dark purple jacket and had a goatee called out, holding his duel disk. He panted as he caught up to them. "Where have you been?" A creature sprung out of the duel disk. "We have been searching for you in the cold for hours! Achoo!"

"I was taking a walk." The blue and pink haired teen replied. The man with the goatee then turned his attention to Aoi, who was sobbing. "Hey, isn't she Aoi Zaizen, the girl in your class?"

"Yusaku was talking to her a while back. He's head in heals over her." The Ignis said.

The purple haired man looked at Yusaku, "Is this true?" He asked him. "Shut up you stupid AI." Yusaku scolded, giving the Ignis a hard look. "Sorry." AI shrugged and went back into the duel disk to get warm.

The brunette continued to sob, ignoring what the Ignis had just said. Yusaku faced the brown-haired girl with a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay Aoi?"

"No." She hiccupped between sobs. "I have nowhere to go. I'm homeless."

"Have you gone to the orphanage?" The tall haired man asked. "They take in people like you."

"No, I was already there a month ago and I hated it. It's terrible." She continued to cry. "Please don't send me back there."

The tall man and Yusaku looked at each other, unsure on how to comfort her. "Shoichi…." Yusaku started.

"I think I know how to handle this." The man now named Shoichi told Yusaku. He approached Aoi Zaizen.

"There there." He hugged Aoi and gave her a pat on the back. "How about you come to my van and tell us what happened? Does that sound good?" He asked her.

The brown-haired girl nodded and walked with Yusaku and Shoichi.

"So that's what happened." Shoichi said, sitting with Yusaku, AI, and Aoi. Aoi was quiet, her hands on her knees.

"Isn't incest a crime here?" The Ignis asked.

"It is a crime here in Den City. One could get a few years sentence in jail." Shoichi explained. He then turned his attention back to Aoi. "So, he kicked you out because of his guilt?"

Aoi nodded, her brother words ringing in her head. "I miss him." She whispered. "I miss him so much. I still love him."

"I can see that." The tall man smiled down at her. "Maybe eventually, you can go and see him. Are you hungry by any chance?" He asked her. Aoi shook her head and yawned. "You look a little tired there by the way. Do you want to sleep over at Yusaku's apartment?"

"Sure." The brunette quietly said.

"Oohh!" AI squealed, and Yusaku glared at him.

Later, Shoichi drove Yusaku and Aoi to a run-down building. "Yusaku will take you to his apartment room." He said. "Have a good night."

"Bai BAI." AI waved. Yusaku looked at Aoi, who was still somber. He took her hand.

"Come on Aoi." He told her. "Let's go inside."

As they walked in, they went up the stairs and walked until Yusaku stopped in front of a door. He shuffled his hand into his pocket and took out a small key.

He put the key through the lock and jiggled it several times until it opened. Aoi walked into the room and noticed it looked dull and drab. No decorations were present around the room. Only a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a computer were there.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Aoi asked, looking around the room. "Yeah, it's here." The pink and blue haired teen replied and opened a ratty-looking door. As dirty the door was, the bathroom was surprisingly clean.

"I have a sleeping bag, so I can sleep on the ground." The brown-haired girl said and opened her suitcase. She took out a pink sleeping bag and laid it out on the wooden floor next to Yusaku's bed.

After putting it down on the ground, she noticed a robotic object moving fast on the ground with a broom. Aoi squealed in surprise when the small blue robot ran passed her until Yusaku had to calm her down.

"That's Roboppy." He explained to her.

"Oh…" Aoi mumbled, her face turning bright red from embarrassment. She suspected that this robot was keeping Yusaku's apartment clean. Aoi wondered if Yusaku ever knew how to clean.

"That's ok." Yusaku said, giving her a small smile. "I'm glad you are ok. I've noticed that you have been down at school for the last month, and I was wondering why."

Aoi was a bit surprised. The fact that the most calm and stoic boy of her class was a little worried about her made her feel a little better. It was a trait that Yusaku didn't show to a lot of people, other than AI and Shoichi.

She went into the clean bathroom and dressed in her pajamas and brushed her teeth with dignity. After doing her nighttime routine, she went into her suitcase and took out her sleeping bag and snuggled inside.

"Good night Aoi." Yusaku told her before shutting off the lights.

"Good night Yusaku." Aoi replied.

"Goodnight you lovebirds." AI the Ignis teased from his duel disk.

"Go to sleep." Yusaku rolled his eyes and shut the lights. Aoi giggled a bit and stared at the ceiling before closing her eyelids and drifted into a dreamless, but peaceful sleep for what seemed ages. She felt safe with Shoichi; she felt safe with AI; but she felt the most safe with Yusaku.

In an underground lair, a group of three people were watching the duel Blue Angel and her opponent were having earlier.

"This girl has some incredible dueling skills, don't you think so too Faust?" A female figure commented.

"Certainly, do you think she is the one that is defeating the Knights of Hanoi along with Playmaker, Revolver?" A gray haired man now named Faust said.

A taller figure than both of them was watching the screen with them. Rather than focusing on Blue Angel's deck and dueling skills, he focused on her charms.

"She is certainly an interesting one." A man wearing a suit and had reddish-brownish hair with bright yellow eyes. "Vrya and Faust, look up her information. Now."

"Yes." They both replied, getting to work.

 _I am looking forward to meeting this girl._ Revolver thought as Vyra and Faust brought out Blue Angel's personal information.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3-The party

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 3-The party

 **Sayuri Lapis: I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing this. This chapter was probably the longest that I have ever written. It was 10 pages.**

"Aoi. It's morning." Yusaku shook her gently. "Wake up."

"Mmm…." Aoi mumbled a little. She then rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 10:00." Yusaku replied. "Oh." Aoi muttered. She wasn't the kind of girl that overslept on her biological clock. "Do you eat breakfast?" She then asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. What makes you ask such an obvious question?" Yusaku replied, raising an eyebrow. "I eat in Kusanagi's van."

Aoi sighed and stood up. "I need to change my clothes. Can you leave please?"

"Sure. At your request." Yusaku said coolly and left the room. Aoi went to her suitcase and took out a white halter top and jean shorts. After that, she went out and saw Yusaku waiting for her on the staircase with the yellow van sitting on the side of the road.

"Morning you two!" Shoichi cheerfully greeted. Aoi and Yusaku groaned at the same time. Shoichi frowned. "If there is anything you two have in common, it's that you guys are grumpy."

"That's right. These two are so perfect for each other." AI teased.

"Shut up, you stupid AI." Yusaku hissed, glaring at the Ignis. Aoi stood there, motionless.

"Take a seat you two." Shoichi instructed them, pointing at the seats. Yusaku sat down in the front seat next to Shoichi and Aoi sat down in the back, near the window.

The engine started and as the purple haired man was driving the van, Aoi looked out at the ocean, reminiscing her brother.

 _Onii-sama, I don't understand. Why do you hate me? What have I done?_ She thought. Yusaku looked in the back and saw Aoi looking sad. He knew that she was thinking about her older brother so he decided to not interrupt her thoughts.

 _You heard me. I want you to pack up and leave and get out of my sight._ His hurtful words rang like a bell in her mind. They still stung to this moment. Not wanting anymore heartbreak, she took out her phone and put it on a video. It was between a duelist named Playmaker and another random guy. Her favorite part was when Playmaker did the finishing blow to his opponent. Aoi's mouth curved into a small smile. She admired Playmaker for being brave and heroic. If only she had those traits in herself as Aoi Zaizen.

As the engine stopped, Shoichi turned around to look at the brunette. "We are here." He smiled kindly at her.

"Huh?" Aoi asked, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked outside and noticed that the car stopped in the middle of a bridge. The brown-haired girl didn't give a response and got out of the van. "Zaizen, come sit here." Yusaku said and opened his laptop on a nearby table. Aoi took a seat next to the blue and pink haired teen. "What are you working on?" She asked, already knowing that his hobby was computers.

"He's always working on something." AI told her. "Really?" The brunette asked, tilting her head.

"Analyzing data." Yusaku answered her, his eyes glued to the bright screen. Aoi became quiet after that, not wanting to disturb him.

"Hello!" A familiar voice cheered. Aoi and Yusaku looked up and the brown-haired girl's eyes widened. She recognized that woman.

It was Emma Bessho, the girl who gave Aoi a love letter for Akira. The brunette's heart started to beat loudly in fear.

"Why hello there young lady." Shoichi smiled. "What can I get you today?"

"My name is Emma Bessho." She answered. "I would like one cup of coffee to go. Add lots and lots of caramel syrup and whipped cream."

"Alright." Shoichi said, writing down the last words of her order on a notepad. "Your order will be ready in about five minutes."

"That's fine." Emma answered. At the table, Yusaku was still working on his laptop and Aoi was shaking.

 _Please don't look this way, please don't look this way._ Aoi prayed silently. The purple haired woman directed her attention over to the two teens sitting at the table.

"Oh, hi Aoi!" She greeted, noticing the brown-haired girl. "I haven't seen you in front of SOL Technologies for a while."

 _Oh the humility._

"H-Hi…" Aoi stammered, sweating. She didn't know what to say after seeing the person she least expected to see in public right in front of her.

"How have things been? I heard you aren't living with your brother anymore."

Aoi's body froze. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Emma's mouth. "H-How did you know?" She squeaked nervously. It couldn't be that Akira told her that he and Aoi had sex together.

"Haven't you forgotten?" The lilac woman stared at her. "I work with your brother at SOL Technologies, and I talk to him during our lunch. So, did something happen between you and him?"

Aoi sat there, motionless. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her voice wasn't active. No words were coming out of her mouth.

"That's enough Emma." Yusaku said sternly, standing up from his chair. "Don't try to make Aoi say things to you."

"And who are you?" Emma diverted her attention from Aoi to the sixteen-year-old male. "I don't need to tell you my name. Just leave Aoi alone." Yusaku answered.

"Whatever." The lilac haired woman sighed dramatically and turned around. "You need to take it easy young man."

"Your coffee is ready!" Shoichi called out, holding the bag.

"Thank you!" Emma squealed and looked inside the bag. "By the way, there's a party on LINK VRAINS tonight! Just for teenagers and adults only! Make sure you come Aoi!" Emma winked. "I'm Ghost Girl on there by the way."

"Good to know." Yusaku grumbled as she walked away. He then turned to the brown-haired girl, who was still shaking. "Do you know her?" He asked Aoi.

"Yes." The brown haired girl mumbled quietly. "I saw her a month ago, while waiting for my brother. She seems to like him quite a lot."

"So she has an infatuation with him?" He asked.

Aoi shrugged. "I guess."

"Like how Yusaku has an infaturation for Aoi?" AI butted in. Yusaku balled his hand into a fist and slammed the Ignis back into his duel disk. "Oww..." AI groaned. "That hurts."

"Are you two going to login to LINK VRAINS for the party?" Shoichi Kusanagi asked, interrupting both of them.

Aoi shot a look at Yusaku. "You use LINK VRAINS too?"

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded, going back to his laptop work. "But I'm not going to the party."

"Why not?" Kusanagi asked, "It'll be good for Aoi too. She deserves to have a good time." He directed his attention to her. Aoi said nothing.

"So are we going?" AI asked. "No, we will not be going." Yusaku firmly declared, scowling.

"What? Why!" The creature pouted.

"Yusaku..." The brown haired girl started. "I want to go."

"Really?" The blue and pink haired teen asked, turning to her. Aoi nodded. "AI can go as well." She stared at the Ignis.

"Hooray!" AI shouted. "It's going to be a PAR-TAY!" He danced.

Aoi giggled at the Ignis's ridiculousness. "Ah, I made Aoi laugh! She must think I'm funny!" AI exclaimed.

"She's only laughing because of your sheer stupidity." Yusaku told him sardonically.

"Eh!?" AI exclaimed, turning to stone.

"Yusaku, don't be so harsh on him. He was only trying to bring a smile to Zaizen's beautiful face." Shoichi scolded.

Aoi blushed a little. "Th-Thank you." She stammered. "You're welcome." The purple haired adult replied and looked out at the ocean. "Do you two know what this place is?" He asked Yusaku and Aoi.

"No." They both replied at the same time.

"This place is called Stardust Road." He told them. "This spot is very famous for luminescent plankton gather and cause the ocean to glow at night. The ocean is frozen now, but they will wake up in the late spring."

"Interesting." Yusaku murmured, not glancing up. "Is that really true?" The brunette asked.

"According to the local gossip here." Shoichi answered her, flipping hotdogs. "I want to tell both of you something. At the party tonight, I want you two to be next to each other, there are many strangers out at that party who could get you banned from LINK VRAINS."

"Kusanagi, I'm in high school now. I'm not in elementary school anymore." Yusaku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's totally not like Yusaku can't hang out with other girls and have a decent conversation with them." AI taunted. "Except this cutie."

Yusaku ignored AI's comment and looked at Aoi. "Aoi, are you sure you really want to go?"

The brunette nodded. "I want to go. I want to find some happiness." She told him.

"Revolver-sama, where are you going?" Dr. Faust asked. "An event." Revolver replied. "That party on Link VRAINS?" Vyra asked.

"Of course. You know teenagers, they drink and smoke, apply their rebel clothes, and have sex." Revolver answered her. "I am going there to see Blue Angel."

The name Blue Angel striked a nerve in the orange and red haired woman.

"But Blue Angel in real life seems to be quite conservative, quite unlike the average high schooler." Dr. Genome said, looking at her picture on the screen. "Are you sure that she is your type?"

"I have been enchanted by her ever since I saw her duel yesterday." The red haired man told Dr. Faust and Dr. Genome. "I want to know her better."

then came in. "Allow him to see Blue Angel. We could use her against SOL Technologies." He said. Vyra opened her mouth to say that he had affection for that girl, but Revolver spoke up first. "Thank you father, but it's not only for Hanoi, but she has an undescribable charm."

Dr. Kogami sighed. "Fine. But Hanoi comes first before silly love stuff. Are you going to that party by yourself?"

Revolver chuckled. "Spectre is coming with me."

At the Zaizen household, Akira was sitting on his bed, holding a broken picture frame that held a picture of him and Aoi on her first day of high school.

"Damn it!" He cussed, throwing the picture frame down on the ground, breaking it even more. "Why can't I ever forget about her? Why?" He shouted angrily. Akira couldn't take it anymore. He had so much guilt in his chest ever since the morning after their night full of lust. When he woke up in her bed that morning, he noticed his little sister was sleeping next to him, naked, like an angel. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized he had done something wrong. Something _very_ wrong.

"Oh god…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead. He wondered what would happen if word got out to everyone at SOL Technologies that Akira had sex with his little sister. He would be demoted to the lowest position as possible, or even worse, he would get fired. Then he would be reported to the police and be in jail.

He realized that this would negatively affect Aoi as well, as she would be probably sent to a mental hospital and might never get a job in life. _I took my sister's virginity._ He thought and looked over at his slumbering sister and turned back. Guilt started to build up in his chest. _She has to leave._ He thought again, although with bitterness this time. _I want to pretend that what happened between us last night never happened. She has to get out of my sight._

As Akira was reminiscing, the cell phone in his pocket started to ring and vibrate at the same time. "Akira here." The teal haired man greeted. "Hi Akira!" Emma greeted into the phone.

"What do you want?" Akira asked with annoyance, almost wishing he had never answered the call. "Akira, don't be like that." Emma said into the phone. "I wanted to invite you to a party that's happening on LINK VRAINS."

"Not happening." Akira grumbled and proceeded to press the red end call button on his phone. "Akira! Don't close up!" Emma exclaimed, preventing him from ending the call.

"Listen, I saw your little sister earlier today and she looked pretty static. I invited her to the party and this could be a good chance for you to see her. You haven't seen her in about a month right?"

"I don't want anything to do with her." The blue and teal haired man angrily said, feeling the flame of guilt grow bigger inside of him, but another side of him yearned to see her. "Even if I did go, I wouldn't be able to recognize her VR form."

"Well, aren't you in charge of the records of users that are on LINK VRAINS?" The lilac haired woman asked. "If you aren't, then I can…"

"I can look into the records and I will be going to the party." Akira interrupted rudely. "Ok…? Then we'll meet in front of SOL Technologies to login in about an hour." She said. "See ya."

"Bye." Akira said and finally pressed the red button. He took a deep breath and looked at his work laptop that the company had supplied him with.

"What is Aoi's VR form anyway?" Akira asked himself. He sat on his bed and powered on his laptop to find out. He logged into the archives using an encrypted username and password and searched up his little sister's name. "Aoi…Zaizen…." He murmured while typing the kanji. After pressing enter, he saw a record of someone named Blue Angel.

He clicked on her record and noticed his little sister's picture next to the picture of a blue haired girl wearing a magical girl-esque outfit. He was a little intimidated at Blue Angel's picture on the screen. Akira then shut off the laptop and adjusted his suit. He was going to the party at LINK VRAINS.

"Aoi, are you ready?" Yusaku asked her, standing inside of the van. Aoi nodded silently. Yusaku walked to the secret place that was next to the computer screens.

"Deck Set!" He exclaimed, putting his deck into the Duel Disk. "Into the VRAINS!"

"Deck Set." Aoi said, not being as loud as Yusaku. "Into the VRAINS."

As they both logged into LINK VRAINS, Aoi transformed into Blue Angel and Yusaku transformed into Playmaker.

When Blue Angel was done logging in, she saw Playmaker, and gasped.

"Yusaku, are you Playmaker?" The blue haired female asked, pointing at him.

"Yeah." He told her. The blue haired idol took a step back. "Are you really?" She asked. Playmaker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone." Playmaker then grabbed Blue Angel's hand. "Let's go."

"Look at that. Such a sign of budding romance." AI teased from the interior of Playmaker's Duel Disk.

Playmaker and Blue Angel both sighed out of utter annoyance and walked together throughout LINK VRAINS. They soon arrived at a tall virtual building and they walked in. When they walked in, they were greeted by loud booming music and endless chatter.

The room was decorated neon bright lights and had tables. Even a bar was there.

"I didn't think that there was going to be this many people here." Blue Angel observed the heavy crowd. There were people in their VRAINS avatars dancing on the dance floor while there were others in social circles gossiping and giggling.

All of that made Blue Angel feel left out. "Hey guys! It's Blue Angel!" Someone exclaimed, pointing at her. "Ehh?" Blue Angel put her head up in shock. She then remembered that she was the duel idol of LINK VRAINS.

"Woah! Blue Angel is really here!" Someone exclaimed.

"I didn't expect the idol of LINK VRAINS to come to this party!" Another commented.

The blue haired idol took a deep breath. "Blue Angel?" Playmaker asked her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh my god! It's Playmaker!" Someone squealed in delight! "Could it be that he is dating Blue Angel?"

Suddenly, A frog and a pigeon came flying on in. "Ahh, the party that marks LINK VRAINS month anniversary." The green frog said.

"Yamamoto-senpai, my head hurts. It's too loud in here." The pigeon moaned. "Don't call me by my real name!" The frog angrily scolded him. "If we can get a full coverage here, this will earn us big bucks! Think about all the yen we'll earn from this. It will be a top news story on Television!"

"Well, you are right about that. Since you blew my hard-earned bonus on unnecessary equipment for the station."

"Don't call it unnecessary! Those were upgrades!" Frog yelled at him. "Gah! I'm sorry!" Pigeon apologized.

"It's fine. Now fly to over there, where Playmaker and Blue Angel are standing. Those two could be involved in a scandalous relationship!"

"Yamamoto-senpai, are you sure about that?" Pigeon asked. "They don't even look like they are in a relationship with each other."

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!" Frog screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pigeon wailed, flapping his wings. "I'll take you over to Playmaker and Blue Angel!" The bird picked up Frog and they flew to where they were, only to be pushed to the side by a mysterious figure with large assets.

"Blue Angel, are you sure you can handle this?" Playmaker asked, standing in front of a large crowd. The blue haired idol was asked by the crowd to perform on stage.

"Of course." Blue Angel answered him with confidence. Blue Angel wasn't Aoi Zaizen in the virtual world. She was someone different. Blue Angel wasn't a coward who hid behind the stage curtains and cry about her relationship issues with her brother. She was an idol.

An idol beloved by many.

"Hello my fans!" She greeted as she walked on the stage. The crowd cheered with intense enthusiasm and shouted her name.

Playmaker stood by the side and watched Blue Angel give her greetings. "Wow, Aoi Zaizen is so different as Blue Angel. She is quite cute. Not to mention she has nice assets too." AI said as he jumped out of his duel disk.

"AI?" Playmaker looked down at his duel disk and noticed that the Ignis hopped out of it. "Where are you going?"

"Going to get a warm drink and flirt with other AI duel disks." He said. Before Playmaker could protest, AI ran into the crowd and up to the table, where he noticed a large bowl filled with red liquid.

"I love Fruit Punch!" AI exclaimed and took a dive in. "Bombs away!"

In the corner of the room, Revolver was standing there, crossing his arms. "Blue Angel…." He murmured not-so-silently. "I finally see you in person for the first time." He observed her on the stage.

"What an enthusiastic party." A white haired man said, going back to where Revolver was with a cup in his hand. "Such fine alcohol."

Revolver him. "See that beautiful girl on stage Spectre?"

The man now named Spectre looked up at the stage. He saw Blue Angel dancing with her Trickstars. "Who cares about that?" He snarled. "All I care about are the taste of adult drinks."

He eventually drank until he became drunk and started walking around woozily, abandoning Revolver.

On stage, Blue Angel was singing and dancing with her trickstar monsters. "Not only is she brilliant in dueling, but she is a prodigy in singing and dancing as well." Frog sobbed. "Pigeon, are you recording this?" The green creature asked the bird.

"Yes, I have every second of it. This will make a great news report." Pigeon replied, sobbing his eyes out as well.

"So Blue Angel is your little sister?" A person standing another corner with Akira Zaizen asked.

"Yes Emma, Blue Angel is my little sister." Akira answered.

"My name in LINK VRAINS is Ghost Girl, not Emma!" Ghost Girl scolded.

"Whatever." Akira said and looked down at the ground. Ghost Girl tried to think of something otherwise she would have no point in staying with her crush. "Would you like a drink?" The gray and purple haired woman asked.

"No thanks." Akira rejected. He stared at his little sister on stage, looking entranced.

Ghost Girl watched him, looking unamused and very annoyed. "Akira, do you have a sister complex?" She asked, speaking in a tone that would indicate her being disgusted.

"W-What? No!" Akira sputtered.

"Then why are you staring at her so intensely?" Ghost Girl asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She was waiting for an answer.

"Well…uh…." Akira mumbled, searching for an answer in his mind. "Tell you what," Ghost Girl went up to his face and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Emma…." The teal and blue haired man started, but she interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. Akira was surprised by this and he didn't try to resist.

"Forget about your little sister. Forget about Blue Angel." Ghost Girl whispered. "Go out with me. Date me."

Akira was speechless.

"Your little sister is a bitch." Ghost Girl continued, narrowing her eyes. "A month ago, I gave her a love letter for you. She opened the letter and ripped it up. She then started to say words like onii-sama belongs to me, only me!" She told him.

"I…I didn't know." Akira commented.

"What happened between you and your sister? You didn't answer my question from that time at lunch." Ghost Girl glared at him. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you do anything?"

Akira remained silent.

"I made such a big mistake inviting you. You weren't even imitated by the kiss I gave you." Ghost Girl angrily ranted.

"Hey, look at that slut." A passerby observed, causing the grey and purple haired woman to stop talking and looked behind her.

"Yeah, such a hot ass. Maybe she is begging to be fucked." Another snickered.

Ghost Girl became flustered. "Hey." Akira spoke sharply, glaring at the two boys. "That's no way to speak to a woman."

"O-Ok dude. No need to be that offended about it. It was just a joke." The two boys rolled their eyes and stuck their tongues out.

"Immature boys." Akira grumbled under his breath and looked at Ghost Girl. "Thanks Akira." Ghost Girl thanked him. Before she could speak further, Akira grabbed her hips and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"A-Akira…?" Ghost Girl stammered, a bit surprised.

"Ghost Girl, date me!" Akira begged. "Make me forget that bitch of a sister."

Ghost Girl was a bit stunned for a moment, but then she gave a small sinister smile. "That's what I wanted to hear out of your mouth this entire time." She whispered.

Akira and Ghost Girl then locked eyes with each other and then connected their lips with each other. For both of them, the kiss was great and enjoyable. After locking lips with each other, they parted and hugged each other. "Akira, I love you…" Ghost Girl told him.

Akira closed his eyes. "I love you too Emma."

As they proceeded to feel each other up, a shrill scream echoed in the air.

"Th-There's a nasty thing in the vodka! GET IT OUT!" A girl screamed, pointing at the bowl.

"What?" Playmaker exclaimed running over to the table. He recognized what was floating on top of the bowl. "AI!" the yellow, orange, and pink haired teen exclaimed. The Ignis was floating in the bowl of vodka.

"You idiot…." Playmaker hissed angrily.

"Playmaker…hic….It turns out…hic….that wasn't fruit….hic….punch…" AI hiccupped.

"Get back in your duel disk." Playmaker scolded. "We're leaving. Where is Blue Angel?"

"Dunno…hic..." AI hiccupped and went into the duel disk.

As Blue Angel was walking down the stairs, she felt tired and parched.

"Maybe a drink would help fill me up." She told herself. The blue haired idol walked over to the refreshments table and saw a variety of snacks and a large bowl full of red liquid. She took a paper cup and filled the cup to the top.

Blue Angel then gulped the whole cup in one sitting. "This is gooodd..." She slurred and her vision became blurry.

Playmaker walked all over the club to find Blue Angel, but no luck. He finally found her near the refreshments table.

"Give me mooaarr..." The blue haired girl slurred, with a hazy smile.

"Not you too!" Playmaker groaned and took her hand. "We're going home."

"No!" The idol pouted and begun to run, letting go of Playmaker's grip.

"Blue Angel!" Playmaker cried, but she ran into the crowd.

Playmaker tried to run into the crowd but he was jammed. A few drunk girls took his hand and began sucking on his fingers and licking his chest. "Stop that!" Playmaker angrily yelled and pushed the girls off of him, regaining control of his hand. "Blue Angel!" He called out.

Blue Angel kept running until she ran into someone. "Oof!" The blue haired girl fell on her bottom. "That hurt…"

It turned out that she ran into Revolver. Revolver looked down and his eyes widened. He didn't expect the girl he had targets for to run into him. "Blue Angel…." He started, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"You know me?" She asked. Blue Angel tried to rub her eyes but she saw her brother right in front of her, smiling.

 _Aoi._

Before Revolver could respond, he picked her up, holding her tightly.

"Onii-sama!" She exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she started to cry. "Onii-sama…I missed you so much…" She buried her head in his chest.

Revolver didn't understand what was going on, but he decided to play along with it. "Yes Blue Angel, I am your onii-sama. Let me take you home." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes…let's have sex again onii-sama. I missed that feeling so much, becoming one with you." She moaned.

Revolver smiled and proceeded to log him and Blue Angel out of LINK VRAINS, leaving Playmaker still looking for her.

"Dammit, I can't find her." Playmaker gasped after looking through the tight crowd. He looked left and right. He sighed. "I give up." And then logged himself out of LINK VRAINS.

At Revolver's place, Revolver placed the girl down on his bed, observing her appearance. "Aoi Zaizen." He murmured her real name. "Beautiful."

"Nii-sama, I can't take it anymore." Aoi moaned, still drunk. "Please…."

Revolver smirked, taking his clothes off as well as hers. Soon, they were both naked. Revolver had no regrets to what he was doing and proceeded to kiss Aoi's chin as well as her face, leaving feathery kisses.

"Mmm…." Aoi moaned sweetly as Revolver was sucking her breasts. His tongue was rolling around her nipple, leaving it wet. His other hand was fondling her other breast, squeezing it and pressing the nipple. _She likes it._ Revolver thought after observing Aoi's body language, which was twitching and she was pulling on the bed sheets.

He then spread her legs apart. Her clit was wet and twitching with longing and need. Revolver stuck his tongue out and began flicking.

"Yess…YES!" Aoi screamed. "I love you nii-sama. Please, let's have a baby together, with no regrets."

Revolver looked up and smirked. He obviously knew that she was only saying those words because she was still hazy. He stood up and stroked his own length.

After stroking, he got on top of her again and prepared to penetrate her. He yelled out in pleasure after he thrusted his cock into her orifice.

By that time, any sanity Aoi had in her was gone. She was screaming like an animal and demanded to be pounded so hard by her "older brother".

"Oh, I'm such a bitch! I'm my own nii-chan's bitch!" She said, her face all flushed and drool leaking from the side of her mouth.

Revolver continued to be silent, clutching her leg while thrusting in and out, gritting his teeth in pleasure.

Eventually, they both came, screaming out in pleasure. Revolver put on his clothes and put a towel on Aoi. He held her as he left his own residence.

Playmaker, who was now reverted back to Yusaku Fujiki, was pacing the van back and forth, looking very worried. "Are you sure Zaizen didn't log out by herself and wander around the streets drunk?" Shoichi asked him.

"I don't think so." Yusaku sighed. "I'm sorry Shoichi."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yusaku." The purple haired man told him. "Blue Angel is a completely different person from Aoi." Shoichi then looked at Yusaku's duel disk. "Looks like AI had a very good time." He smiled jokingly.

"This isn't the time for jokes Kusanagi." Yusaku told him. "Ok. I know that this a serious matter." Kusanagi stopped laughing and looked back at the screen.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Yusaku asked as he opened the door. A white-haired man stood at the door of the van holding Aoi in his arms.

"Aoi!" He exclaimed.

"She yours?" The white-haired man asked.

The blue and pink haired teen nodded. "Thanks. Who are you by the way?" He asked.

"You don't need to know my name. Take your girl. And her school uniform too." He said.

Yusaku took the school uniform from him and Shoichi took the semi-naked Aoi into the van. Shoichi looked up to thank the man for bringing Aoi but he was already gone.

"Yusaku, let me drive you back." Shoichi suggested.

"Yeah." Yusaku agreed.

Minutes later, the Café Nagi van arrived at the front of the apartment complex. Yusaku carried Aoi bridal style along with her uniform and panties. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with his personal blanket. Without second thoughts, he took out her sleeping bag and slept in it.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4-Aftermath

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 4-Aftermath

 **Sayuri Lapis: Ok, this is a much shorter chapter. And a much harder one. It's hard to write when you have life problems. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**.

It was 3 in the morning in Den City. Street lights were brightly shining to guide any stranded drivers and pedestrians alike to their home safely. The biggest party of LINK VRAINS had ended half an hour ago. People left the party laughing and feeling tipsy, indicating that they had a very good time.

All the buildings had their lights shut off and were closed for the night except for a certain small news building.

"Do we really need to be in front of a large screen now? I'm so tired that I can't even keep my eyelids open." Pigeon groaned.

"We need to review of what happened at the party so we can come up with a good scoop for the tabloids in an hour. We need the money." Frog talked, typing furiously at the keyboard.

"AN HOUR!?" Pigeon wailed. "There's no way we can't do it in time!"

"Yes there is! All we need to do is look for something juicy. We surely got a lot of good shots here." Frog said as he scrolled through the large file of pictures.

"Well, except for when we got pushed to the side by random people." Pigeon sighed. "That was awful."

"Aha!" The green creature exclaimed. "Look at this!"

"Look at what?" The bird asked, skimming the pictures. "I don't see anything."

"This picture you idiot." Frog grumbled.

Pigeon looked up at the screen and gasped. On the screen, there was a picture of Blue Angel hugging Revolver tightly.

"Is that Blue Angel hugging Revolver of Hanoi!?"

Frog nodded. Pigeon was at a loss for words. "Won't Blue Angel's fanbase be angry when they hear about this?"

"Exactly." Frog said, a glint present in his eyes. "It will be called _Blue Angel has a Hanoi boyfriend? Is the idol still be a virgin!?_ Imagine how much a fortune we will make out of this scandal."

"It will be thousands, no, a million!" Pigeon exclaimed. "You're a genius Yamamoto-senpai!"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!?" Frog screamed angrily.

"Sorry sorry." The bird apologized. "My bad. I can imagine the money raining down on us. I can finally get my bonus back." He and Frog continued to laugh until they passed out on the ground. Drool was leaking out of both of their mouths.

"Now class, please remember to complete this homework tonight as soon as you come home from school. It takes an hour to do. You may now head on to second period." The teacher explained to the class.

The whole room began to buzz with chatter as soon as the teacher finished talking. Aoi was at her desk, having a massive headache. Most of what happened yesterday at the party was a blur. After performing with her Tricksters on stage, she went to get something to drink. Everything after that moment went black.

Aoi found herself that morning in her sleeping blanket with her school uniform on the ground next to her. She was wearing a white towel over her body. The brunette looked for Yusaku, wanting to know how she got home, but he wasn't there. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she sat up and got ready for school.

"Oi Zaizen." Naoki greeted, putting his hand on her desk. "You look so tired. Did you party too much at LINK VRAINS?"

Aoi snapped out of it and looked at the short black-haired boy. "I-I guess..." She mumbled quietly. "I understand ya." Naoki told her. "I partied way too hard. I even made out with a few girls there too as Brave MAX." He then took out his tablet and began scrolling. "Let's see what is up with the online VRAINS community. He then stopped scrolling and gasped.

"What? Blue Angel has a boyfriend?" He exclaimed. "I gotta read this!"

Aoi froze when she heard her name on LINK VRAINS. "Wh-What did you say?" She stammered nervously, her heart pounding loudly. Naoki glanced up from his tablet to look at Aoi. "It says here that Blue Angel has a boyfriend, and what's worse, it's Revolver from the Knights of Hanoi." He said and showed her. "I feel so bad for her fans."

Aoi looked at the headline and saw a image of herself as Blue Angel hugging Revolver. She then scrolled down and looked at the comments. Her eyes widened.

 _I'm so heartbroken!_

 _I can't believe I just read this._

 _I don't think I can be a fan of Blue Angel anymore. This is too hard to read._

 _Welp, there goes production of Body Billows and Ecchi figurines after reading this._

 _This confirms that LINK VRAINS's most popular idol is a slut. Shame on her for breaking a million hearts._

Aoi gave the tablet back to Naoki and sighed. "I have to go to my second class." She muttered, her voice cracking. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

At the Knights of Hanoi hideout; Faust, Vyra, and Revolver were looking at the article on the screen.

"Revolver, do you have anything to say about this?" Faust asked him.

Revolver smirked a little. "What do I have to say? She was the one that approached me first, thinking that I am her big brother."

"Do you mean that she thought of you as Akira Zaizen, her older brother?" Vyra asked, a hint of jealousy was present in her voice.

Revolver was silent. He thought about spilling to them that he had sex with her and he found out some juicy secrets, but then he decided not to say it. "In a way I guess." He shrugged. "I escorted her home after that."

"I don't believe you." Vyra muttered angrily.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today in order to hijack and take LINK VRAINS?" Faust asked, changing the subject. He could tell that Vyra wasn't liking this.

"I have an idea." Revolver smirked. "Send Blue Angel an message, I want to talk to her."

 _How did this happen? When did this happen? What did I do?_ Were the questions that Aoi was asking herself in her mind as she and Yusaku walked home together.

"Aoi." Yusaku said. "Are you ok?"

Aoi Zaizen snapped out of her thoughts and looked next to Yusaku. "I read the article." He said and looked at her with concern. "You did it because you were drunk."

"And how did you know that?" The brunette asked.

"I tried to leave the party with you but you refused and you ran, laughing." He told her. Aoi looked down and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for my foolish behavior."

"It's ok. Just next time, don't get carried away. And stay away from any alcoholic drinks. Stay with me." He told her and took her hand.

"It's not that big of a deal anyway. As long as no one knows who Blue Angel really is, then you can pretend that this never happened right?" AI asked from the duel disk.

Aoi thought about it for a moment and realized that AI was right. As long as no one knew her true identity, everything was ok.

Right?

"Akira-kun, can we...?" Emma asked in a sultry tone. She approached her boyfriend and touched his cheek.

"No." The teal haired man replied and read the article about Blue Angel and Revolver possibly being in a relationship. Emma stood next to him and looked at what he was reading.

"Your sister has become a really bad girl huh? Having a relationship with Revolver of Hanoi." She said. "Does SOL know the true identity of your little sister?"

Akira didn't respond and continued to read. After reading, he slammed the laptop shut and stared at the lilac haired woman. Emma was starting to feel excited at the sight of his face and started to unzip her suit, revealing the the middle line of her clevage.

"I said _no_." Akira grumbled. Emma pouted and zipped her suit up. Akira still wouldn't tell Emma about what happened that was making him angry these days. She tried to coax him, even giving him several hundred yen, which went against her personal morals of giving money to anyone, so he could speak about it, but no avail.

Just then, Revolver of Hanoi appeared on the TV screen, surfing through LINK VRAINS. "What's Revolver doing this time?" She asked, looking at the screen.

In central Den City, a crowd of teenagers and children were watching Revolver surfing on screen. Kusanagi was in his Cafe Nagi van cooking up hotdogs while AI was trapped in his duel disk. Yusaku and Aoi were sitting on the bench, eating fresh hotdogs and drinking soda. "Arrgh! I still can't believe that Blue Angel has relations with this guy. This totally breaks my heart! I hate that bitch now!" A random person angrily said.

Aoi looked down and bit her lip. "Ignore him." The blue and pink haired teen told her. "Don't listen to what others say. You can fix that reputation of yours."

"Thanks Yusaku." Aoi thanked him and went back to her food. She took her phone out of her pocket and went to read the news about her. The brunette looked at the headline and then looked up at the screen. _Who is this guy?_ She wondered, only knowing that he was part of the Knights of Hanoi.

She saw Playmaker battle him and from his dueling skills, it looked like he was a very good duelist.

Just then Her phone started to vibrate rigorously in her hand. "Who's that?" Yusaku asked.

"I got a text." She answered, opening the message. Aoi read the message and a fizzy feeling boiled in her stomach.

 _Come to LINK VRAINS and duel me. We need to talk. Make sure no one is following you._

 _Revolver_

Aoi shut her phone off and stood up. "Where are you going?" AI asked from the duel disk. The brunette didn't respond and started to run into the crowd. "Aoi!" Yusaku stood up and began running behind her. "Where are you going?"

Aoi finally seeked refugee behind a pillar wall. She looked around to make sure no one followed her and took her disk out of her pocket. "Deck set." She said pressing the button. "Into the VRAINS."

Aoi became Blue Angel and got a random surfboard. The blue haired idol surfed through until she found Revolver. Revolver smiled as she approached him.

"I got your message." Blue Angel said nonchantly. "Let's talk."

"Good. But first, I'll shut the recording system, so no one can hear or look at us." He told her.

Yusaku came back, panting hard. "Did you find her?" AI asked.

"No, I can't find her anywhere." He replied to the Ignis.

"Yusaku, look up at the screen!" Kusanagi exclaimed. Yusaku and AI looked and noticed that Blue Angel was with Revolver. The crowd was angrily screaming at the screen, specifically at Blue Angel, for the scandal that had happened.

"Why is Blue Angel with Revolver?" AI asked. "Is she going to duel him?"

"I don't know." Yusaku said and took his deck out of his pocket. "But she shouldn't duel him."

"Why?" Kusanagi asked.

"I can name three reasons why Blue Angel shouldn't duel Revolver. First, Revolver is a strong and a formidable opponent. Two, he'll take advantage of that girl and make the whole scandal worse than it already is. Three, Blue Angel and Revolver are not meant for each other." Yusaku explained.

"The third reason implies you're just jealous." AI noted. "I am not jealous." The teen hissed and snatched his duel disk off the table.

"Hey!" AI pouted within the duel disk. "Don't go so hard on me. You'll make me sick!"

A moment later, the TV screen went black.

"They turned off the TV screen because they are discussing this in private." The blue and pink haired boy muttered. "Deck set. INTO THE VRAINS!"

Emma Bessho was wandering through Link VRAINS, under the persona as Ghost Girl, performing another one of her tasks she was given by the higher authorities of SOL Technologies.

"Almost done." She murmured. "These jobs are such a pain in the ass."

Just as she was completed, she saw Blue Angel and Revolver talking.

 _Ooohh..._ She mischiveously thought. _I never expected to see these two talking today. I guess they are trying to clean up the mess they made. Maybe I should listen in. After all, this is Zaizen's little sister._

Ghost Girl inched closer to the end of the wall to hear what the two were talking about. "So are you sure no one is here to listen to us?" Blue Angel asked.

"Positive." Revolver replied. "I checked twice."

 _You surely didn't check through enough._ Ghost Girl thought with a tease.

"Alright. Let's go." The blue haired idol said. She didn't want to waste any time.

"Speed Duel!" She and Revolver shouted at the same time.

"How much longer are we going to look for her?" AI complained. "I'm getting bored and dizzy."

"Stop complaining and keep your mouth shut." Playmaker hissed and continued to surf through the futuristic buildings. "Blue Angel is making a big mistake for herself. If she duels Revolver, then she could get seriously hurt."

"You like that cutie don't you?" AI teased.

"No. I'm just concerned about her." Playmaker answered.

"According to my studies on humans, when one continuously feels concerned for another, it's one of the signs of love for that other person. You have helped that cutie out more than once. First you let her live with you so she won't become homeless, then you protected her from Emma, and now you want to save her from Revolver ." AI told him.

Playmaker ignored his response and continued to search for Blue Angel and Revolver.

To be continued in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5-The Duel

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 5-The Duel

 **Sayuri Lapis: Gah! This duel was so hard to write, but other than that, writing this chapter was good. Please leave your reviews so I can improve on this story and give me ideas as well if you can. I'm trying to improve on writing duels here. Every review counts!**

"I go first." Blue Angel said. "Draw!"

She drew a card and flipped it with her fingers. It was one of her Trickstar monsters, Trickstar Lilybell.

"I first activate the spell Trickstar Light Stage." She said, activating the field spell. "I then summon Trickstar Candina."

A yellow fairy appeared, cutely winking. "Trickstar Candina allows me to draw one more Trickstar Monster to my deck." The blue haired idol then drew another card. She drew a card called "Trickstar Reincarnation".

"I end my turn." Blue Angel said. She then focused her attention towards Revolver. "It's your turn. Now talk."

"My turn." Revolver said and drew a card. He looked at the card and then looked at Blue Angel. "Before I summon this card, I want to tell you this. If I win, then you become my slave, personal as well as working for Hanoi."

"Fair Deal." Blue Angel icily commented. "And If I win, you will never approach me or talk to me again. You also have to reveal me your true form too." There was no way she was going to lose to this Hanoi bastard. Determination was blazing in her chest, like a fire.

"No need to be so angry about it. I first activate the continuous spell, Dragonoid Generator, causing me to lose 1000 LP."

1000 life points disappeared from his gauge. "This continuous spell allows me to special summon a Dragonoid Token twice in the main stage, except not from my extra deck."

Two Dragonoid tokens appeared. "Blue Angel, you were the one that first approached me last night, tipsy and drunk."

"Yeah? I think that is a statement everyone knows." Blue Angel said, not impressed. "Tell me more."

"I then end my turn. I'll tell you more on my next turn." Revolver told her, giving her a small sly grin.

 _You..._ The blue haired idol thought furiously. It made her livid that Revolver was acting so laid-back and she was the only one between them taking this duel seriously, especially because this scandal had occurred. "My turn. I draw!"

She drew another Trickstar from her deck. "I summon Trickstar Nightshade to my field!"

A fairy with black and pink hues appeared on the field. "I then use Trickstar Candina and Trickstar Nightshade to Link Summon them!"

A linking field then appeared in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! Link Summon!" Blue Angel chanted. "Come forth, Trickstar Holy Angel!"

A blond trickstar appeared from the portal of light with high ATK.

"So you already summoned huh? As a treat, tell you a little more." Revolver said and turned around. "Blue Angel, you mistook me for your older brother when you ran into me."

"What?" The blue haired girl asked. That was a new thing that Revolver told her. "I mistook you for nii-sama?"

"That's right." The older man nodded.

 _Oh my god. What if I accidentally told him that I had sex with him?_ Blue Angel started to develop nausea. This was causing her too much anxiety. Her vision started to blur.

"Continue." Revolver smirked.

The blue haired girl snapped out of it and looked ahead.

"I then inflict 200 points worth of damage to you." Blue Angel said coldly.

Revolver wasn't intimidated when his life point gauge decreased from 3000 to 2800.

"Trickstar Light Stage's effect also inflicts 200 points worth of damage." Blue Angel added.

Revolver's LP gauge decreased down to 2600.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Excellent performance." Revolver complimented. "Thanks." Blue Angel snarled. She wanted this duel with the creep over as soon as possible.

Revolver then summoned more Dragonoid Tokens and ended his turn early.

"Aren't you going to tell me more?" Blue Angel questioned. "This is what you told me at the beginning of our duel."

"Oh right, I forgot." The red-haired man dully spoke. "Well, I don't feel like talking right now. You can take your turn."

 _Grrr..._ Blue Angel scowled. Revolver's lazy attitude was really getting on her nerves.

Revolver observed Blue Angel from behind, _She's beautiful even when she is annoyed._

Ghost Girl watched from the sky and was smiling, writing everything down on a notepad. "This duel is so great, I'm so glad I didn't skip out on this."

Eventually, Blue Angel used her Trickstar combo and lowered Revolvers' points drastically.

"You're going to lose very soon." The blunette said. "You're down to only 500 points."

Sure enough, Revolver's life gauge was at 500 life points. Revolver did not panic or shake, as Blue Angel would have expected him to. Instead, his mouth curved into a devious smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Blue Angel asked.

"You are such a naive girl Blue Angel. That's what I love about you." The tan skinned male told.

"Did you just confess to me?" The blue haired female asked, a look of disgust present on her face.

"Yes, and the tables have turned Blue Angel. Say goodbye to everyone you know and welcome to the Knights of Hanoi." Revolver evilly laughed.

"You had a trick up your sleeve!?" The blue haired idol exclaimed at him like he was crazy."

"I then link summon all of my Dragonoid Tokens into Gateway Dragon!"

Revolver's Dragonoid Tokens all went into his linking field. "Arrowheads confirmed!"

The Dragonoid Tokens then all link summoned into two dragons.

"Appear! Gateway Dragon and Sniffer Dragon!" He chanted.

Two dragons appeared on the field. Gateway Dragon had 1600 ATK while Sniffer Dragon had 800 ATK.

"I don't understand." The blue haired idol began. "Those two dragons aren't..."

"Blue Angel, this is only the beginning. You haven't seen the best part yet." Revolver leaned his surfboard over to the side. "I can't wait for you to become my slave."

Blue Angels' expression of confidence evaporated and was replaced by the expression of fear. Shaking, she took a step back on her surfboard and lost her balance.

"AAHHH!" She cried, falling off of her surfboard. Revolver swooped down and caught her by her arm.

Blue Angel didn't thank him once she got back on her surfboard, which is what he expected. He then said the unthinkable.

"Blue Angel, you said that you wanted to have sex with your brother again, and then you and I had sex together."

Blue Angel froze, alarmed. "Wh-What?" She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

 _What?_ Ghost Girl thought. She was just as shocked as Blue Angel was. _Aoi had sex with Akira?_ She then jotted it down in her notepad. _So that's why Akira was so angry for the past month._

"You heard me, you told me that you wanted to have sex with your brother again, and then you and I had sex together." Revolver told her.

Blue Angel became dizzy and nauseous again. She couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_.

"After that, I took you back to two young men who were in the van. I have to admit, you felt really good. Especially for a timid girl like you. Aoi Zaizen."

 _NOOOOOO!_ Aoi internally screamed.

Rage started to build up in her body. How dare he took advantage of her while she was drunk. How dare he had commented that she felt good to him. How dare he knew who she was outside of Link VRAINS. He even had the nerve to cover her body with a white towel of his after the session. All Blue Angel wanted was to vanish into thin air right now at the moment. Now another person knew about what happened between her and Akira.

Gateway Dragon and Sniffer Dragon attacked Trickstar Holy Angel and the angel herself under the orders of Revolver more than once. Blue Angel took severe damage, lowering her gauge to 200 points.

Her mouth tightened and her teeth clenched. "I hate you….I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!" She finally screamed, looking ahead of her. At first, she didn't like him but now, she had hate for this man in front of her. Blue Angel wanted him gone.

"It's the truth." The member of Hanoi said and continued his turn. "I then Link Summon two of my dragons to then summon my ace monster, Barreload Dragon!"

The two dragons turned into link materials and a large dragon appeared in their place. The angel gaped at the humongous dragon, blue eyes widening in fear. There was no way she was going to defeat that ginormous monster. No way.

 _Someone help me!_

Playmaker and AI were both surfing through Link VRAINS, searching for the blue haired idol. _What was she thinking?_ The bright haired teen thought. "You're thinking about that cutie?" the Ignis asked. "Ever since she came in to live with you, your mood has improved significantly according to the data stats."

"Aoi is not a cutie. I don't love her either. She's just a friend."

"Liar." AI smirked. "Before the whole mess with her brother happened, you hardly talked to her, and when she started living with you, you treat her like she is your beloved wife."

"Sshhh!" Playmaker hushed the creature. He hid behind the corner of the building. Two large AIs drove through. "That was close." He breathed out of relief.

"There they are!" AI exclaimed, popping out of his duel disk and pointing at Revolver and Blue Angel dueling. "Tsk, I wish I had found them sooner." Playmaker grumbled and surfed to get closer to Blue Angel.

The blue haired idol turned around and saw Playmaker surfing next to her. "Playmaker!" She exclaimed. "How is the duel going?" The hero asked her.

"Not very good. I only have 200 LP left. If Revolver wins, I have to become his slave." Blue Angel told him. "You're not becoming any one's slave. I'll help you win." Playmaker assured her and they both surfed on the Data Storm, right behind Revolver.

Revolver looked back and his expression darkened when he saw who was with Blue Angel.

 _Tch._ Revolver thought furiously. _Just as I was going to win, that menacing brat has to come in and interrupt my duel._

"Hey Hanoi dude!" AI yelled from the duel disk. "If you think you're going to win..."

"Shut up!" Playmaker spat to the Ignis. "Don't get so full of yourself." The bright haired hero then looked ahead to the tan skinned man.

Revolver's glare pierced through Blue Angel, as it gave her shivers. Playmaker surfed in front of her and was able to surf at the same pace as the red-haired man. "I'm going to finish you Revolver!" He declared.

Revolver clenched his teeth. _Damn you Playmaker._

Unfortunately, the duel ended in a draw and neither Playmaker nor Revolver won.

"Playmaker!" Blue Angel cried and the humongous tornado disappeared.

Revolver cruised the board up to the sky and looked down at her. "Blue Angel, this won't be the last time you will see me. You may have escaped my wrath, but next time, I will win and you will be mine for sure." He chuckled darkly and logged off.

"Don't worry about him Blue Angel." The hero had appeared behind the angel and touched her shoulder. She turned around and her blue eyes were looking at a pair of jade green eyes. Playmaker had no idea on how thankful Blue Angel was to save her. If he didn't come in, Blue Angel would never see him again.

"Thank you, Playmaker." The blue haired girl hugged him. "I'm so sorry for running off. I just wanted to try to clear the scandal." She sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright Blue Angel. It's alright." The hero comforted her. "I understood on what you tried to do."

He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

After she calmed down, Blue Angel separated from Playmaker and took a deep breath. "Revolver knows what happened between me and onii-sama." She told him.

"What? How?"

"I told him while I was drunk. He and I then…." The angel trailed off, unsure on how to tell him that he had sex with her. Saying that you had sex wasn't the easiest thing to say, since it was pretty much taboo and personal.

"He did _that_ to you?" The pink and yellow haired teen asked, implying the obvious.

"Well, uh….." Blue Angel blushed. She couldn't find any clean alternatives for saying the word sex. "He had an intimate night with me." She spoke quickly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Yeah." The hero agreed. "Let's log off.

The pair proceeded to log off, Ghost Girl however, remained in cyberspace, giggling because of the duel between Revolver and Blue Angel.

"Aoi Zaizen, prepare for the worst, because your life will fall apart right in front of your eyes before you know it." She chuckled darkly, smiling venomously. "I now know your dark secret that is even more worse than you having sex with a member of Hanoi."

To be continued in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6-Lavender

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 6-Lavender

"Welcome back!" Shoichi Kusanagi greeted as the two walked over to the Café Nagi van. "Hi." Aoi greeted robotically. She entered the van and sat in the back seat.

"How did the duel go?" The hot dog vendor asked, curious to know. The brunette looked out of the window.

"Playmaker won the duel for her and she had a cute moment with him." AI told the hot dog vendor. Shoichi raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile at Yusaku. "That's our hacking duelist!"

"It was nothing." Yusaku mumbled, but Shoichi noticed that he was blushing a little bit. His cheeks were tinted rosy pink.

"I'm telling you, Yusaku-kun loves Aoi-chan!" AI boasted, flailing his hands out.

"I-I do not!" Yusaku stammered, hammering the creature back into his duel disk. "Think before you speak!"

"That's not true." Shoichi replied. "She and Yusaku are only friends."

Yusaku took a deep breath relieved. "Thanks Kusanagi."

"But Yusaku has become a lot softer in recent times, ever since Aoi came into his life." Shoichi added.

Yusaku groaned in annoyance while Aoi was listened, remaining silent.

 _Friends._ Aoi turned her head around. Until she started living him, she didn't know Yusaku that well. The brunette wondered if Yusaku ever considered her a friend. Aoi then looked back out the window.

"You may think that, but I don't think so." AI said.

The blue and pink haired teen looked at Aoi, who was staring out of the window. She had the same look on her face when she first came into the van before taking her in.

" _Me and onii-sama had sex together!" She sobbed as she confessed to Yusaku and Shoichi (and AI too, if you counted him as part of them)._

 _Tears were running down Aoi's red face, which made Yusaku a little upset. Before, he didn't care about Aoi, but seeing a girl crying in front of him was something he didn't like seeing, as it made his heart hurt. It made him feel bad for her. He knew how she was feeling, because he lost something as well._

 _His childhood._

 _He was captured by an unknown organization along with a few other kids and was locked in a room that only had VR goggles in front of him. For six months, he had to duel in order to have a decent meal but everytime, he had lost. Every loss meant that he was electrocuted, but that was a different story for another time. Yusaku still shuddered as he felt the electricity touch his skin, making it seem like he was on fire. After that, he would fall to the ground, too numb to do anything, not even open his eyes._

When they came home, Aoi stood up from her seat and did a stretch. She walked out and waved goodbye to Shoichi and he then drove the van away. "So, what should we do now?" She asked the taller male next to her.

"I'm going to be doing some work." He replied.

"How about you two bond?" The Ignis, now in the form of an eye, suggested.

"No." Yusaku gave him a hard look.

"I actually have homework to do." The brown-haired female said and went up the staircases. "Aoi!" Yusaku called and proceeded to catch up with her.

Emma Bessho ran her tongue over her teeth as she was sitting on the couch, reading over what Revolver had told Blue Angel hours earlier at the duel in her notepad.

"This explains everything." She murmured, flipping the pages. The lilac haired woman stood up and looked out of the window. "I knew something happened, but I didn't think it was something like _this_."

So many questions were swimming in her mind right now. Emma thought about confronting Akira about this, to hear his side of the story. She needed to know more.

Her phone suddenly rang on the table. Emma picked it up from the table and looked at the caller ID on the screen. It was Akira Zaizen.

 _Speaking of the devil, it's him._ She thought and swiped the green phone icon.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi." Akira said onto the phone. Strangely, he sounded chipper and upbeat. "Do you have any free time right now? I want to spend some time with you."

A smile curved on Emma's face. "Sure." She accepted. "I need to talk to you about a few things too."

"Talk about what?" The teal haired man asked over the phone, his tone changing.

"You'll see. I'll come over." Emma said.

"Fine." He said and ended the call. Emma stuffed the phone in her pocket and unzipped her suit to make sure she was wearing the appropriate lingerie and zipped it back up. At that moment, she felt so many emotions; excited, nervous, curious, _jealous_.

"Done!" Aoi put the pencil down on the table and sighed. She was done with all of her homework for the night and Yusaku was still doing his. AI was still in his duel disk, which was resting on the table.

"Aoi-chan is smarter than you Yusaku. You are a dumbass." AI said to Yusaku.

"Good for her." The stoic teen replied, no emotion present in his voice.

"You should follow Aoi's example." AI told its master. "And possibly spend less time on the computer too. It's better for your eyes."

Yusaku did not reply to the creature's merciless taunting and continued to work. "I'm going to take a shower now." The brunette pushed the chair under the desk and walked to the bathroom. "Don't come in." She reminded them. Yusaku watched as she sealed the door shut with the door lock.

Once the bathroom door was locked, Aoi began to discard her used uniform off of her body and they landed on the ground as if they were used parachutes. Just as she was going to enter the shower, she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

The brown-haired girl looked closely at herself and took a step back. She looked the same, but she felt like a completely different person. She felt more…. _mature_. Yet, she still had that emotional part of her idling inside.

 _You're too emotional Aoi._ Her older brother would always say to her whenever Aoi would cry over the littlest thing that had occurred.

 _Onii-sama….._ The brunette's brown eyes widened in sadness. Her hands traveled to her breasts and she groped them. "Nnn…" Aoi moaned softly and squeezed them even harder. Excitement was beginning to rise in her body and it was going to consume all of Aoi's well-being.

"Nn…mnn…." The excitement was flaming up in her body. Her fingers then crawled down to her secret garden. Two of her fingers approached her clitoris and both began massaging the pink flesh gently.

Aoi's nipples began to be perky and the tiny hairs on her body raised up, causing goosebumps.

"Ahh…Ahh…!" She cried and finally reached her climax, releasing a shower of clear liquid. Aoi took a deep breath and sighed. She had better get into the shower now.

As the shower head poured down water on the brown Aoi, she rubbed her arms and her body with her own gentle touch with lavender-scented body wash. The brunette loved this smell. It was a scent of relaxation to her. Her body released the tension and any trace of nausea was wiped away.

She only wished the reality she faced outside the shower was like this.

Akira Zaizen was typing on his laptop until the doorbell rang. He shut down the laptop and went to the door. He already knew who was going to be there.

"Hey." Akira greeted as he opened the door, seeing Emma. Seeing her put a brilliant smile on his face.

"Hi." Emma greeted back. She herself was happy to see him too.

As they both walked in, Akira was the first to sit on the leather couch. Emma licked her glossy lips with her tongue and she got on top of him. "How has my little boy been?" She cooed, cupping his face with her palms.

"Uhh…" Akira trailed off, unsure on how to tell her that his week was a train wreck. SOL Technologies was still after that Ignis that was in the sole hands of Playmaker and it wasn't just that; the Knights of Hanoi were also breaking loose around Link VRAINS as well. They were preventing many avatars from logging off, causing them to be unconscious in real life. All of this was a burden on the teal haired man.

"From the look on your face, I guess you had a hard week." Emma guessed. She leaned her face closer into him and her nose touched his. "Wanna do it?" She asked.

Akira nodded and pushed the lilac-haired girl off of him. Emma giggled. He was too enthralling for her, so damn gorgeous, and so goddamn intelligent. He was at the top of the SOL Technologies business chain after all.

"Let's go to my room." The teal haired man extended his arm and took Emma's.

"Wait." Emma took her arm back. "Let's go to your little sisters' room."

Akira raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why would you want that?"

"No questions. Take me there." She ordered.

Akira complied with her order and led her to what used to be Aoi's room. Emma walked in and unzipped her tight black suit, revealing a lacy black bra protecting her buxom breasts along with a matching thong. Akira blushed and turned around, clenching his fists.

He could feel his erection taking form between his legs and sticking out.

"Akira-kun…" Emma purred, appearing behind him and rubbing her now-bare breasts against his back. "I know you want this…."

"Tch…." Akira gritted his teeth, trying not to precum. Emma was really teasing him. This was too much so he turned around and grabbed Emma's arms and shared an open-mouthed kiss with her.

When they parted, their saliva was connected from each other's mouths and Akira took every article of clothing off of him, leaving him bare.

 _He's looks so hot._ Emma thought, she could see all of his lower body, including his balls. The teal haired man's violet eyes were mad with lust. "I have control now." He growled, as if he was a ferocious animal hunting for his prey. In this case, Emma was his prey.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked seductively. "I know a little dirty secret of yours."

Akira's expression changed immediately. "What dirty secret?"

The lilac haired girl smirked. "You'll find out right after you have sex with me." She sat up and grabbed his length. "How would you like this?" She licked the top using the tip of her tongue.

Akira groaned and the fire-raging lust returned to his eyes in milliseconds. Within minutes, Emma indulged his length into her mouth and was bobbing her head up and down, making sexy noises like the kind that was heard in AVs.

There was no doubt that this was heaven to Akira. His palms were on Emma's head, squeezing her hair follicles as she sucked him off.

Eventually he came and performed a facial on her face, which pleased the lilac-haired girl. She was no stranger to this. Before working at SOL Technologies, she worked at a local prostitution brothel, charging a high price on clients that came in to see her.

Emma then pushed Akira down on the bed, his head landing on the pillow. She stood up and hovered over to Akira's erect length. She was excited about this. Her pussy was already wet from her erotic thoughts so that was no problem.

She then finally sat on his length and felt a surge of pleasure wash her body. "Oh yes!" The lilac haired girl moaned. She bounced on his cock, rooting into wet sounds that only they could hear.

Akira kept clenching his teeth and flexing his abdomen. He hadn't felt this good since having sex with Aoi.

"Enjoying this huh?" Emma asked between gasps and groans. Akira was too busy trying to catch his breath to answer her question.

She decided to take it as a yes, so she increased her pace. The teal-haired man's eyes widened. "Emma, I think I'm going to cum…."

"Same…" Emma spoke between gasps. Eventually, she leaned over and came along with Akira. She was now free of his length and rolled over next to him.

They both shared a passionate kiss and hugged, until drifting into a peaceful nap.

To be continued in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7-Mission

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 7-Mission

 **Sayuri Lapis: Another chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.**

After Blue Angel's duel, Revolver walked back into Hanoi Headquarters, only to be greeted by Specter.

"We saw the duel. Your father wants to have a word with you." He told him. Revolver did not open his mouth and walked right past him. He saw Dr. Kogami, his father, staring at him with disappointment on his face. Faust and Vyra stood next to him on opposite sides.

"I expected better from you." Dr. Kogami spoke, clearly sounding upset. "How could you have thrown away those opportunities to retrieve the Ignis from Playmaker and defeated Blue Angel as quickly as possible? Have you lost the vision of our mission here? What do you think will happen once SOL Technologies retrieves it?"

The red-haired man did not speak and glared at his father. "No one tells me what to do. I carry the missions however I like it." He hissed, spitting a little.

Specter's eyes widened. Dr. Kogami was shocked. "You…" The old man growled. His fingers balled into fists. He was unable to keep the growing rage inside of him. "How could you do this to me? Why?"

Revolver was used to this. Back when his father was alive, he would always yell at him for trivial things. Usually, he would apologize, but today, he felt like rebelling his father.

"My mission here is to not retrieve the Ignis before SOL Technologies does."

A new form of rage blazed inside the old man's body. "Your mission does not involve that Ignis? What is your mission then? What did you duel that girl for?" His voice was growing louder by every word he said. Eventually, he was going to start yelling.

" , please calm down." Faust begged, sensing where the tension was going to escalate to. Dr. Kogami ignored him and he kept his attention at his son, who was looking at him with no emotion. "ANSWER ME!"

Revolver continued to remain silent. Dr. Kogami then realized what his son's true mission was. "Are you in love with that girl?"

 _Ouch._

Vyra's eyes turned into angry little slits. She secretly hoped that it wasn't true, but Revolver was fascinated with that girl ever since he watched that duel.

"Yes." Revolver replied, deciding to say the truth.

"So because of that girl, you have abandoned the mission of the Knights of Hanoi." Dr. Kogami spoke.

"Yes, father." The red-haired man nodded, his bright yellow eyes were looking at the wall.

"Fine, but don't you dare ever speak another word to me again." The gray-haired man growled. He felt so ashamed now. Ashamed that his son had a childish love interest for a girl way out of his league.

An awkward silence stood between Revolver and Dr. Kogami. Faust and Vyra did not try to speak, as they feared to be scolded.

After moments of what seemed like forever, Revolver turned around, his back facing his father and proceeded to leave HQ. Specter proceeded to follow as well.

Vyra watched as he left, and once he was gone, she looked at Dr. Kogami. He still looked livid after his talk with Revolver. He mumbled something so softly about his son that neither Vyra or Faust could hear.

"Sir, I don't think Revolver really means it." Faust tried to convince him, hoping that wasn't really Revolver's case.

"I don't care about that boy anymore." Dr. Kogami mumbled loudly. "Forget about him."

"But…" Faust started. "I said, don't mention it!" Kogami angrily yelled. Faust nodded nervously and his eyes darted to the screen.

As the red-haired man was walking, his father's thoughts lingered in his mind. "Do you really like that girl?" Specter asked as he was walking next to him.

A visual image of Blue Angel flooded his mind. Her beautiful blue eyes and hair. Her cheerful expression was however, his favorite part of her. Her real form was also enchanting to him. So timid, quiet, and shy.

Revolver was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Specter was annoyed.

"You've really changed since you discovered this girl. You better do something about it before it becomes an unhealthy habit."

"Huh?" Revolver snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the white-haired man. "Now you're obsessed with this girl. What is it about her that is so charming? All I see is that she is some trashy show-off." Specter snapped.

"Coming from someone who sips adult drinks, I don't think you should be speaking." Revolver said and walked faster, leaving Specter behind.

"But she is trash!" Specter yelled. "And I'm not done talking to you either!"

"I'm done talking with you, like I am done talking with my father." The red-haired man did not look back and continued to walk faster.

As soon as Specter was out of his sight, he logged off and he found himself standing in the main hall of his house next to a pod that held his father's dead body.

Revolver, now as Kyoken Kogami, glared at its body and walked off, looking out the large glass windows.

Aoi Zaizen appeared in his mind and he sighed in pleasure. He was definitely going after that girl.

Screw Doctor Kogami and Specter, he was going to do things his own way.

The first thing that Emma woke up to after a long relaxing hour worth of sleep was Akira, who was sleeping next to her. His eyes were closed and a bit of drool was leaking from the left corner of his mouth. She sat up and observed his features. She ran her hand through his soft teal hair. His hair even smelled like shampoo.

The sex they had earlier was amazing. It was the best she had since her prostitution days. It was _mesmerizing_. The sexual excitement was rushing in and out of her body while she bounced on Akira's cock.

 _I bet I felt better than his little sister._ She thought, replaying the moments of their love-making.

Just then, Akira turned around, still sleeping. "Mnn…Aoi…" Akira groaned in his sleep. Emma flinched when she heard him say his name. A sour look appeared on her face. To Emma, Aoi was nothing more than a pest to her. She was still angry at that young girl for ripping up that note, and more, she never apologized about it.

But the lilac-haired woman knew her dirty secret and she was going to make good use of it. She was going to make Aoi's life miserable, by blackmailing her and forcing her to do humiliating things. Once that brunette's life was ruined, she was going relish all the victory.

She shifted her focus back to Akira. His sleepy face was so cute to her, that she poked his nose with her finger. "Mmm…." Akira mumbled sleepily and his eyelids lifted up slowly.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Emma gave him a soft, but playful slap on the face. "How much longer are you going to sleep?"

"What time is it?" Akira asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost 8:00." The lilac-haired woman answered him, pointing at the alarm clock resting on a desk. "You slept for an hour."

She then stood up and proceeded to put her panties and bra back on her body. Akira watched as she put them back on. It was a delightful sight for him.

The teal haired man looked down at the sheets. They were blue. He then remembered that he was in his little sister's room.

"Emma, why did you want to have sex in my little sister's room?" Akira asked.

Emma stopped moving and remained still. Her eyes shifted to the colorless gray and the corners of her mouth turned down.

After a minute of what seemed like eternity, she swung around and went up to Akira's ear. She could hear him breathe because she was so close to him.

 _You can do this._ Emma told herself in her thoughts. "Because I wanted to remind you of that time you and your little sister were in this room together." She blurted.

Akira's face paled. "Wh-What?" He stammered, looking nervous.

Emma smirked, her eyes going back to her original color. "So, whose pussy felt better? Mine? Or your little sisters?" She clearly hissed into his ear.

Akira opened his mouth, but no words tumbled out. "H-How did you k-know this?" He finally managed to speak, but only in shaky words

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't need to explain." She spoke in a voice that Akira never heard before. It was clear that she hit Akira in the center bullseye, but his cool and collected personality he had minutes previously was gone. He was shaking. She felt bad for tormenting her boyfriend, but it was for the best.

What he did was wrong after all.

She put her suit on and just as she was going to leave the room, Akira appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please don't tell anyone!" He begged.

Emma stood there once again, wondering on what to do. She was torn.

Her inner devil wanted her to say it out loud, but she realized what would happen if she did. He would lose his high reputation and people would see him as scum. Her inner angel wanted to her to keep it a secret and keep loving him, and have SOL Technologies love him too. She could use him as a way to milk money out of him, so her inner demon wouldn't be left out.

Deciding to listen to her inner angel, she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you have to listen to what I say and do my bidding."

"Thank you." Akira breathed out of relief. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you Emma." He muffled into her back.

"I love you too." Emma told him back.

It was nighttime and Aoi was staring at the ceiling. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide open and she did not feel an ounce of tiredness from her body whatsoever. She could get out of bed and do 500 pushups and still wouldn't be exhausted.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice asked from above. The brunette gasped and leaned her head over to the right. Yusaku, along with AI, were standing next to her sleeping bag.

"Yeah." Aoi answered, barely whispering.

"Are you thinking about something? Or someone?" He then asked her.

Aoi shook her head. She studied Yusaku's eyes. They were the color of emeralds. It felt like his eyes could suck her into him.

"Aoi, do you still miss your brother?" Yusaku asked her.

The brunette snapped out of it and shifted her eyes to the ceiling. An image of Akira appeared in her mind and a familiar pain sprung into her chest. She felt heartsick.

Of course, she still missed him. She still loved him so much.

"Yes." She croaked, feeling something welling up in her throat. Yusaku's expression looked worried.

"Aoi, I have another thing I want to ask you." The blue haired teen said, sitting on the ground.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

Yusaku leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to fall in love with you?"

To be continued in Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8-Confusion

Heartbreak Symphony

Chapter 8-Confusion

 **Sayuri Lapis: Here is the long-awaited chapter 8. I was having trouble with this chapter so I hope you like it and continue to support. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.**

"Do you want me to love you?" Aoi repeated. She looked at Yusaku. He looked like he had really meant the words that he had told him.

Aoi was at loss with words, no one asked another person if they wanted to love.

"I don't understand. Why?" The brunette asked. "Why do you want to love me?"

"Because you are lonely." Yusaku answered her. "I want to fill up that empty hole in your heart. I don't want you to suffer and be alone."

The brunette was hesitant on what Yusaku had just said to her. Sure, she was flattered that Yusaku was concerned, but the words he told her didn't exactly make sense to her.

"But love isn't what you think it is. You don't ask for anyone's approval. It doesn't work like that"

"I know." Yusaku replied. "But you think about your brother every single day and you get heartsick. You still love him."

Aoi just sat there, motionless. He wasn't wrong. She still did love him, thinking about him almost every night.

The room remained quiet for a few moments.

"I'll think about it." Aoi finally said and snuggled in her sleeping bag. "Good Night."

"Good night." He replied and turned the lights off. Yusaku then walked out to the apartment room and out of the complex. He was strolling throughout the night.

"Oi, do you really mean that?" AI asked its master as he was walking. "Did you really mean those words to Aoi-chan?"

"I don't have to answer you." Yusaku hissed until he bumped into a grown man taller than him. He fell on the ground and looked up at the man.

"Sorry." The taller man apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Yusaku apologized and stood up on his feet. Yusaku observed the man.

He had white hair with blue streaks and blue eyes. Something about him was familiar to Yusaku, but he couldn't just put his finger on it. He felt like he had seen this man before, but where?

Or maybe he never saw this guy before but he gave off a familiar aura.

"Sir, are you ok?" The older man asked.

The blue and pink-haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up. The other man was looking directly at him, expecting an answer from him. "It's nothing." He answered and walked right past him.

The taller man looked back at the boy who he had just ran into and kept a straight face.

"That boy…"

* * *

Emma Bessho was riding her motorcycle to work the next day, and she was immediately greeted by younger male employees, who were waiting for her by the entrance door.

"Good Morning Emma!" One younger male employee greeted and gave her a box of conventional chocolates.

"Aww…Thanks." She cooed sweetly and gave him a big mwah on the cheek. The male flushed red with madness. "I'm never washing this cheek ever again!"

More good mornings and compliments swam to Emma as she walked down the halls and the female workers watched with disgust present on her faces.

"Who does she think she is?" One hissed in jealously.

"She's a bitch. That's what she is." Another voice bitterly whispered.

"I bet she thinks that she can seduce them all with her tits and ass instead of brains."

Emma heard those comments and threw her head back. Not that she cared anyway. Just having the male gaze on her was something that satisfied her sweet craving for attention. Especially if it was to take her mind of that bitch Aoi Zaizen.

Even though Aoi was only sixteen years old, she seriously got under Emma's skin for some reason.

As she walked into her office, she plopped herself down on the seat and booted up her PC. It was time to begin another day of work.

"Bessho-san? Bishop needs to see you." A voice called over the intercom.

"Coming." The lilac haired woman sighed. She had just begun her project. What is it that Bishop needed her for at this time?

She walked through the halls and stopped when she approached a locked door with a keypad instead of a handle. She entered the code and the door opened for her, welcoming her in.

"I'm here." She called out into the darkness. Her voice echoed against the walls until the lights switched and a screen turned on. The screen depicted a chessboard with chess pieces.

"Good Morning boss." Emma greeted politely with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." A pawn piece spoke. "Emma, we have a special project for you and Zaizen here."

"A project with Akira?" Emma questioned. A hint of excitement made a presence in her body.

"Yes, and we will offer you a humongous sum of money."

"Accepted." She said without hearing what the rest is about.

"You don't even know what this job is." Pawn told her.

"Oops." The lilac-haired woman giggled. "Tell me about the job."

* * *

"Thank you for ordering at Café Nagi." Shoichi Kusanagi handed a customer a brown bag. "Please come again soon!"

"Oh I will alright." A man with white hair and blue eyes responded politely. "In fact, this store is closest to my home, so I don't have to waste gas on my car whenever I want to go grab something to eat."

"That's great!" Shoichi beamed.

"I'll see you around then." The man proceeded to take steps away from the Café Nagi van.

Aoi was sitting at one of the tables, reading one of those steamy romance novels that girls normally would go crazy for.

She was waiting for Yusaku to come back from whatever he needed to do and he left AI at the table, who tried to keep Aoi company.

"Is that book any good?" The ignis asked.

"It's ok." Aoi replied nonchantly. "It could have been better written though."

She put the novel aside and looked up at the man. The man turned around and exchanged looks with Aoi. His piercing gaze sent shivers down Aoi's spine. Had she met this man somewhere? Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

He sent her a kind smile and turned his head back around. Aoi looked back down at her book and continued reading.

She felt that the smile that that man gave her was creepy.

 _What was that all about?_

"I'm back!" Yusaku spoke.

Aoi looked up from her book. "Welcome back." She murmured.

"So, did anything happen?" Yusaku asked, taking a bite out of a hotdog.

Aoi thought of the man that smiled at her moments before he came back. Should she tell him?

"No." The brunette lied. It was best not to tell. She didn't want Yusaku to get all worked up and track this guy down. Best to forget about it.

"All right you two." Kusanagi stretched his arms out. "Work's done for the day. Get in the truck."

Aoi closed the book shut and followed Yusaku to the truck. She was still thinking about that man.

* * *

Akira and Emma were in Link VRAINS, hunting down suspicious users who were trying to hack into the system.

"I still don't get why I have to do this with you." The teal haired man sighed.

Emma pouted. Akira was whining nonstop about working with Emma. It was clear that he didn't want to be with her after she uttered his darkest secret. He was uncomfortable with her.

"If you keep whining, I'm going to shout it over the megaphone." She threatened.

"Fine." Akira grumbled and started to walk. As they were traveling, Akira noticed a pair of wings with a familiar shape.

 _Is that you Aoi?_ His walking turned into running, until he stopped and saw a pink haired girl wearing a tight suit flying with those wings.

"Akira, slow down!" Emma panted. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Akira was staring out into space, with a dazed look in his eye.

"Earth to Akira!" The lilac-haired woman hollered.

The teal-haired man shook and looked at his partner. "Sorry." He apologized, almost sheepishly.

"Let's finish this job and have some fun time alone together." Emma leaned in close to him, staring at his eyes. Her face looked seductive.

"Yeah." Akira agreed. "I don't want to be at this all day either."


End file.
